Snow & Sickness
by SkullDestroyer
Summary: A disease stricks out the zoo, in the middle of Christmas break. Everyone will lose their freinds to this disease. Rated T for violence, character deaths, and is intensly depressing. Might be a little too depressing, may need some tissues.
1. Prologue:And So It Begins

Hey guys. This is the fanfic of Snow & Sickness. Before I let you read it I have to warn you it's intensly dramatic. And there is character deaths. So please be careful while reading this.

* * *

PROLOGUE: ...And So It Begins

The penguins were standing in the middle of their concrete ice berg, awaiting for the people to come in the zoo. It was Christmas break, so that meant the schools were closed. More families came to the zoo. This was exciting for the penguins, and the other animals. Although Erik was still sleeping. Then the front gate opened, and people poored out into the zoo. "Smile and wave boys." Skipper ordered as the penguins were doing their usual smile and wave routine. Then they proceded to act 'cute and cuddely', "This will have us buried in fish in no time" Kowalski stated, "FISH!" Rico said in an exciting tone. "Jolly good, Skipper! I could almost taste the sweet salt from the sea!" Private said clapping their flippers excitingly.

At the otter habitat, Kelsi and Marlene were awake, but Erik stood asleep. Marlene poked him a little, then Erik grabbed her and started cuddling her. "Ummm...Erik?" Marlene called, then the bat woke up in a fright, and fell off the hook in the ceiling. He then got up, "I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!!!" Erik shouted. Marlene just shook her head and Kelsi just laughed, "What didn't you do?" Marlene asked. Erik started turning red, "I don't know...exactly...ENGINEER!" Erik said with a random shout out. They all just shrugged and walked out of the cave. At the site of that many people, Kelsi then became over excited, "I'm just so excited, I could just..." then she turned to Erik and started to make out with him. The crowed awed at the cute bat couple, while Marlene chuckled and rolled her eyes.

At the lemur habitat, King Julien, Mia, Maurice, Mort, and Jeni were dancing to the boom box's loud techno music. "Yes! Dance my loyal subjects!" King Julien said happily, although Raymond, and Tanya weren't dancing. "You know, Tanya? Sometimes, I hate my job..." Raymond said looking at King Julien's insane dance moves, "Gee I wonder why?" Tanya asked sarcastically. "I like my job!" Mort said hugging King Julien's feet, "The feet! Mort! Get off my....Raymond! Help!" Raymond then grabbed Mort and set him close to Jeni, "Hi Mort..." Jeni said waving, "Hiiiii" Mort said waving back and blushing. Maurice then felt tired. "I'm gonna sit down for a minute..." Maurice said in an exhausted tone. "Maurice! Why is your big booty sitting, when it should be shaking?" Mia asked. "Well I..." "Don't wanna hear any more of these excuses, now dance Maurice! Dance like your life depended on it! Cause it does." Then Maurice got up quickly and started dancing, "You are my perfect match!" King Julien said happily, holding her paws. "Oh brother..." Raymond and Tanya said in unionson.

At the other side of the zoo, Kyle and Naomi had bet they could get more people then Doris can. Although, the wolves were trying to copy, Doris' moves. Doris was doing flips in the air, and walking on her tail fin. Naomi just stopped and watch as Kyle tried to do the same. Although when jumping in the air, he just fell on his back. While trying to walk on his two feet, it worked, but only for two seconds. He face planted on the ground. Naomi just started laughing. "Kyle...your making me laugh." Naomi said with her Japanese accent. "I am?" Kyle asked in a daze. "Quick how many people we got?" Kyle asked eagerly, Naomi counted with her paw, "We got twenty." She said. "Ha! Twenty! beat that Doris!" Kyle gloated, unfortuneatly when Kyle got up he saw that Doris had almost sixty people at her exhibit. "What was that word you use alot? Oh that's right...OWNED!" Doris called out, before spraying them with water. "My fur!" Naomi yelled, "Sorry, that was meant for Kyle..." Doris said, "It's okay..." Naomi said, then Doris continued with her tricks. "Oh, next time I'm gonna own her...just wait until night fall..." Kyle said, then Naomi started chuckling, "Ummm Kyle, wrong chocie of words." Naomi said, before kissing him on the cheek.

At the slasher exhibit, Amber and Max were just waking up. They saw the amount of people at their habitat. "There was people?! Did you know about this?" Max asked the female cat. "No I didn't." Amber stated. Then Darla began to talk to them, "You guys, I just told you about them remember?" Darla stated. Max and Amber remembered, but they were too busy trying to do errands, that Max and Amber weren't even listening. "Okay, do I have to send in a flahback?" Darla asked, "No, you don't have to..." Amber stated hoding her paw up. "Good!" Darla said smiling and went back to her crowd. Max began entertaining the crowd by looking cute, while Amber just did the same.

At the duck exhibit, Maddie was just staying there, she couldn't fly south for the winter. But she didn't mind, as long as Private is with her, she's fine. Maddie was just being cute also, and then people started bringing her bread crumbs. She liked the life in the zoo, "This could get good." her ducklings were also awake and they started to feed off the bread crumbs to.

At the sewers, Roger and Elisha heard the sounds of rushing people. They couldn't get in the zoo, but they could watch from the port holes in the HQ, which is where they were heading. Then Roger began to speak, "I wonder how many people are up there?" The gator asked. "Probably enough...who knows..." Elisha replied. Then they made it to the front door of the HQ. "I wonder if they aren't to busy..." said Roger, "They probably are....and look the doors open!" Elisha stated pointing at the open metal door. They walked in and look through the port holes to see many people. "Man, that's alot of people." Elisha stated, "You think..." Roger said sarcastically, Elisha just chuckeld.

Then above them, The crowd were going wild, after a few hours, the zoo closed. "Kowalski! How many fish we got?" Skipper asked the tall penguin, "We have.......enough fish to last us a decade!" replied Kowalski. "Splendid! We're all gonna bask in fish!" Private said excitingly. Then they heard a loud thud, all the animals followed the noise to see who it was. It was Alice, she was lying on the ground in pain. Two men came to her body, they were convinently paramedics. "Oh dear, I hope she'll be okay..." Private said in a worried tone, Raymond just looked at the paramedics who were taking her to an ambulance, Erik was excited to see the ambulance, to him it was like watching a doctor flick. "This is cooler then driving a van down a hill singing kumbaya!" Erik said, no one understood this, how can that be cool? "She must've forgot her 'medicaton'." Kyle stated, Raymond looked at him and chuckled. Then King Julien came to the animals, "I know what can soften this up. A party! Everyone is invited! Come one, come all!" King Julien shouted, the crowd of animals just stood there, "That means now..." Raymond stated, then the animals ran into the habitat.

* * *

Okay, Alice is knocked out, and King Julien is having a party. Nice to spice up the mood. Next, the story progresses as one of the characters will get infected. Find out who on the next chapter!


	2. The First Warning

Welcome back! Recap! Alice is sick, and the animals are invited to the lemur habitat for a party. Probably either celebrating the amout of people they brung in or Alice's demise. Who knows. And one character will get what Alice has.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar. All rights go to Dreamworks Animation or Nickalodeon for their efforts and stuff.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Fist Warning

On their way to the lemur habitat, the penguins were still shocked about Alice collapsing. Not because it was to much, but mainly because it was out of the ordinary. All of a sudden, Private stopped in his tracks, he looked like he was about to faint. "Private?" Skipper called out, "Are you okay?" Private then shook his head to regain conciusness, and looked back at them. "Just a little dizzy, but I'll be fine." Private stated. "Well we haven't eaten anything that much...so I suggest we bring the fish we earned from the tourists." Kowalski stated in his scientific tone. Skipper nodded and they all went to the HQ to get the fish.

At the lemur habitat, Kyle and Naomi just lost the bet to Doris. The bet was that if they didn't get as much people to watch them, then they'd have to speak backwords to every one. "Alright, I won the bet...so ha!" Doris gloated. "Yeah, yeah just wait until next time." Kyle murmmured under his breath, "I don't speak that language!" Doris said jokingly, "Haey, Heay tsuj tiaw litnu txen emit." Kyle repeated, this time in backwords. Then Raymond walked to Kyle, "Hey Kyle, wassup?" "I tsol a teb...os I evah ot klat sdrowkcab..." (I lost a bet...so I have to talk backwords...) Raymond had a confused look on his face. "Ummm....right....okay then....I'll just be over here..." Raymond said, he ad no idea what Kyle just said. "Uoy era gniog nwod, nihplod!" (You are going down, dolphin!) Kyle shouted angerly making a scene. "Kool Elyk, Sirod now riaf dna erauqs. Os...I sseug s'ti riaf taht ew teg no htiw siht teb." (Look Kyle, Doris won fair and square. So...I guess it's fair that we get on with this bet.) Naomi told Kyle, "I t'nod neve wonk tahw uoy dias..." (I don't even know what you said...) Kyle said lowereing his head. "Woh gnol?" (How long?) Naomi asked the dolphin, "The whole night! Don't worry, there's a back door to this bet...stay quiet." Fortuneatly, Naomi was a quiet one, she known how to stay quiet, But Kyle didn't like the idea.

Meanwhile, the penguins came back with some fish. Rico placed the penguins fish on the snack table. Then Tanya came up to them with a clipboard, "Are you on the list?" she asked, "List? What list?" Skipper asked, "Just kidding, come on in." Tanya said laughing. Then the penguins went to their freinds. Rico went to Erik and Kelsi, Private went to Maddie, and Kowalski went to Kyle, Naomi, and Doris. Unfortuneatly, Kyle was talking backwords so Kowalski had no idea what he was saying. Skipper then walked over to Marlene. She was drinking punch at the snack table. "Wow, great party." Skipper said, "I know...Erik is most likly in the partying mood..." said Marlene pointing at Erik, who was wearing a lamp shade over his head, the lamp shade took his entire head, but his ears wer sticking out the top. "Yeah...you're right..." Skipper stated. Just then it was a slow dance. Everyone was dancing with their girls. Skipper and Marlene weren't taken though, "Hey Marlene, you wanna dance?" Skipper asked, Marlene looked at him, "That'll be great..." she said. "Okay, let's dance. Skipper and Marlene then went to the dance floor, Skipper placed his two flippers on her hips and Marlene wrapped her arms around his neck gently. Then Marlene looked into his eyes and they were about to kiss. But before the kissed they heard a thump, the same noise of Alice droping to the floor. It was Private, he was dancing with Maddie but he some how fainted, "Somebody help me!" Maddie yelled. Then Kowalski ran to the young penguin and kneeled in front of him. "Private! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Private then spoke up, "Kowalski, I'm feeling a little queasy...please take me back to the HQ." Private said in a weak tone. King Julien was out raged to see this happening, "Okay, I guess we cam post pone this party I guess." he said sadly, "Everyone! Back to your habitats, when Private gets better, we'll all continue this party when Private gets better!" Maurice ordered happily.

At the otter habitat, Marlene was worried about Private, "Man...I hope he gets better..." Marlene stated, Erik and Kelsi were just thinking the same thing, "Right...but let's just think of the possitives....okay so there is no possitives. But I can assure you, it's probably just the flu." Erik stated, Kelsi nodded, "We should get some sleep..." Kelsi yawned. "Good night guys." Marlene called out, "Good night." The two bats said after she turned off the lamp.

The next day, Erik got up, there wasn't anyone there. "Alice must've not been fully healed yet." Erik said to himself. Then he saw Raymond, Tanya, and Mort walk by with an enormus card. "Hey, morning guys! Where are you guys going?" He asked, "We're going to give this get well soon card to Private. Wanna come?" Raymond asked, "Sure, but why bring Mort?" Erik asked curiously, "Tried to get him off the kings feet." Raymond replied. Then they all walked to the HQ.

At the HQ, Private wasn't doing well. He was worse, Kowalski was watching Private, who had a life support system that Rico regurgitated. Kowalski probably thought Private has gotten what Alice had. Although he had no contact with her whatsoever. And Alice didn't even came back from the hospital yet. For Kowalski, this was getting complicated. Just then Erik, Raymond, Tanya, and Mort came in with a giant Get Well Soon card. "HEY EVERYBODY HOW'S IT-" Then Rico slapped a flipper to Erik's mouth, "Quiet!" Rico whispered. "Oh, sorry...hey people! How's it going?" Erik whispered, "Well Private isn't getting any better if that's what you're asking..." Kowalski replied. "Well we were just gonna send this card to Private, I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Tanya said, "I liiiikkke diseases! But I don't like getting sick." Mort said, Tanya just shrugged and walked towards Private's bunk. Kowalski held out a flipper in Tanya's way. "No! I mean I'll take it to him." Kowalski said in an defensive tone, "Kowalski are you okay?" Raymond asked, "I'm fine! Now, why don't you all go back to your habitats, please." Thet all shrugged and walked out of the HQ. Rico gave Kowalski a look saying, _what was that all about_. "What!? I had to...they could've gotten sick along with him. Rico then walked away and to his doll girlfreind. Kowalski wanted to know what exactly was going on, he knew Alice still isn't here, and Private was sick. He had to find out somehow.

At the dolphin exhibit, Doris knew that no one was there. So, she poked her head out of the water and saw Kyle making hamburgers on a grill that had engraved intitials, ONI. His apron also had the same intials, and also his chef hat. "Kyle, why are you making hamburgers?" Doris asked in an confused tone. Kyle looked up at her and then at the paddies, "I don't know...I'm bored...." Kyle shrugged, "Haven't you noticed something Kyle..." Naomi called out, walking up to the male wolf, "There's no one here..." Naomi stated. Then Kyle looked up, his eyes got all big, "Holy crap, I just realized there's no one here..." Kyle said in a surprised tone. Naomi just gave him an _naw really _look at him. "You know, Alice hasn't came back yet..." Doris said in a curious tone. "She must've been really sick..." Doris continued, "And I couldn't get enough sleep, hearing all these sirens...It must've been Hell last night." Naomi said in a worried tone, "Or it must've been a parade...girls, it's Christmas break...I bet a bunch of paraders have air horns and stuff. It's probably a coincedence..." Kyle stated in his 'I'm not worried at all, so kick back and relax' tone. Then they saw Kowalski run by, he then ran up to Doris' tank. "Doris, has Alice came back yet?" Kowalski asked, "No, why? Is Private still sick?" Doris asked worriedly, "Well, no but I noticed the amout of ambulances here last night." Kowalski stated, "Told you." Naomi said to Kyle. "Do you think...everyone around the city is getting the illness?" Doris asked worriedly, Kowalski jumped up to the top of the dolphin tank and began to comfort her a little, "I'm not gonna call this an epidemic yet. I'm just saying, it might be safe if one of us stays alive." Kowalski said jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood. "Stay alive? Reasureance fail..." Kyle chuckled. Doris chuckled to a little, she knew there probably was no epidemic, or is there?

Back at the HQ, Skipper was done with reacon, and just came into the HQ. When he got in he heard the life support system go off, Private wasn't doing well, and Kowalski wasn't here. Then Kowalski rushed in from the sewer entrance and saw Skipper, "Kowalski! Morphine! NOW!" Skipper ordered. Then Kowalski took some Morphine and inserted it in the penguins chest, he was fine....for now. Kowalski now knew what was happening to Private. He knew why Alice didn't come back from the hospital. Alice was dead, and Private was next. "Kowalski, medical report!" Skipper barked, "Skipper..." Kowalski looked at the leader penguin and put a flipper on his shoulder, "I'm sorry...but..." his voice was cracked from upcomming tears. "Private isn't going to live...." Kowalski whispered. This strucked Skipper, he was freinds with Private for so long. He was like a son to him, and now his song is almost over (A/N This means that "Life is a song, and when you die, it's the end of the song." I didn't make that up.). Erik then bursted through the sewer entrance. He knew the atmosphere was sad, and walked up to the penguins. "Is Private gonna be okay?" Erik asked, Kowalski shook his head. Skipper and Erik then walked up to the poor penguin, he was wheezing, "Hey...Private..." Skipper whispered, "How do you feel?" He asked trying to hide the fact that Private was going to die. "It hurts when I breathe." Private said, "It's gonna be okay just rest." Skipper whispered. Erik looked away and heard the whole conversation.  
"But Skipper it hurts..."  
"Shhhh....sleep Private..."  
"Skipper..."  
"Shhhh....don't worry....shhhh..."  
Then Erik heard the monitor make a loud beep. To Erik, it was known as the death noise. Erik looked at Private's body, Skipper closed the young penguins eyes and walked to Erik, "I'm so sorry..." Erik said, then Skipper looked at Erik with irritated eyes and gave him a hug. Skipper would never hug anyone, but he'd lost Private. They all lost Private.

* * *

Private hs died by the disease. Next, it's gonna be hard to tell everyone the news. The funeral for Private will be there, and another character will be infected. Find out what will happen next time.


	3. Remembrance

Hello, and welcome back to Snow & Sickness. Last time, the penguins were on their way to a party hosted by King Julien. Then out of the blue, Private gets sick. After all that Private dies by a sickness and now we'll see how this begins.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar. All rights go to Dreamworks Animation or Nickalodeon for their efforts and stuff.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Remembrance

Marlene just walked into the Penguin HQ holdig flowers for Private to cheer him up, to see Skipper, in a sad state, hugging Erik, in a depressed state. She had never seen them like this, she had to ask what was going on. "Skipper? Are you okay?" The otter asked in a worried tone. Skipper broke away from Erik, and walked in the corner of the room staring at the floor, "Private died..." Skipper whispered. When Marlene heard those words, it felt like 1,000 arrows hit her heart. She couldn't handle death at all, even if it was Private. She dropped the flowers to the ground and put her paws to her face. She began to sob, "No...not Private..." Marlene sobbed. Erik took the otter and walked her to the sewer entrance, "Come on...let's leave..." Erik whispered reassuringly.

At the Lemur Habitat, King Julien was hearing Marlene cry hysterically. It was disturbing him, completely. "Alright! That otter is making so many distractions to my kingly self. Raymond, Maurice, go check it out!" King Julien stated, "Wait! Why do I have to go and see whats up. Send someone else!" Maurice complained. "Alrighty then...Tanya! Go with them!" King Julien ordered. "Not what I had in mind..." Maurice grumbled under his breath. Then the trio walked out of the lemur habitat.

In the otter habitat, the trio walked in on Erik and Kelsi comforting Marlene. She was sobbing uncontrolably, and Erik was in her state, except he wasn't sobbing........he was drinking. "What happened? Is everyone okay?" Tanya asked reassuringly, then Kelsi stood up and started to speak for the group, "I'm sorry to say this but...Private is..." then Erik spoke up, "Dead. He's dead!" Erik shouted in a sober voice. Tanya went to Marlene and began to comfort her, while Maurice walked up to Erik and put an arm around his back, "You know...he's probably in a better place..." Then Erik held up his wing, "Maurice...I don't care where he is...I want him back!" Erik stated firmly, Maurice just stared at him, "I'm sorry Maurice...I'm just...drunk...and sad...he's dead!" Erik shouted covering his face in his claws. Raymond patted him on the back, "It's going to be okay...I'm sure he's...in that glacier in the sky..." Raymond stated, Erik looked at him dissapointed, "How's that gonna make me feel any better?" Erik asked in a serious tone, "How is THAT gonna make you feel better?" Raymond asked pointing at the drink in Erik's claws. Erik looked at it for a while, he knew something had to take his mind off of things, "I'm drinking to Private's memories..." Erik stated. Raymond couldn't help to see his bat brother drinking himself to death, "Erik...is this what you're gonna do all day?" Raymond asked in a worried tone, "....y-y-e-ssss..." Erik said sobbing and layed his head on Kelsi's shoulder. Kelsi wrapped him in her bat wings, he felt a warm comfort from her wings which lowered his sobibng, "Shhhhh....it's okay...don't cry..." Kelsi whispered reassuringly. Then Skipper came to the otter habitat, his eyes were irritated, he looked towards Erik, "Erik..." Skipper began, "I...would like for you to...sing a song for Private's funeral....he would've loved it..." Skipper stated, in a cracked tone. "Sure...I'll be glad to..." Erik said calmly, after Kelsi comforted him. "Thanks...oh...and you're all invited..." Skipper stated to the other animals, "Be sure to tell the news to King Julien, Maurice." "Sure thing..." Maurice said softly. Then they all left the otter habitat.

Meanwhile, back at the HQ, but this time in the sewers, Kowalski was building a casket. He didn't want Rico to see him building the casket. Then Max and Roger came in, "If that ain't grim, then I don't know what is." Roger stated, while looking at the depressed penguin making a casket. Max just gave him a glare and then looked toward Kowalski, "So...should I ask what the casket is for?" Max asked gently. "It's for.......Private...." Kowalski stated in a depressed tone. Roger bursted out in tears and Max lowered his head, "I'm sorry...for your loss...." Max said in a grim tone. "It's okay....I tried everything to help him get better....I even gave him morphine continuesly..." Kowalski stated.

"Morphine?" Max asked, "That's not good..."

"What?" Kowalski asked in a whisper.

"Too much morphine would acctually.....kill you...." Max said, a tear falling from his eye.

Kowalski was shocked, he made a big mistake. "It was my fault....he could've survived....MY OWN DAMN FAULT!!!!" Kowalski yelled in anger. He punched a hole in the workbench leaving a hole. Then he broke out into tears, "I...killed him....from just one mistake...." Kowalski said collapsing on the floor sobbing. His flipper had drops of blood on it from the splinters of the workbench. Max saw how sad he was and then he began to give him a comforting hug. "Don't worry...it was just a mistake...you didn't know..." Max whispered reassuringly.

At the Zoovenir Shop, Kyle, Naomi, Doris, Maddie, Darla and others were at the meeting. They knew it was something serious, it had to be......then they noticed Private wasn't among the penguins. This made Maddie worried, "Alright....I'm sorry to tell you all this....but.....Private....is....Private passed away....." Skipper stated. Kyle and Naomi let out a depressing howl, Doris lowered her head, Maddie broke out in tears, and Darla began to comfort her. Skipper then held out a flipper to calm everyone down, they all quiet down to hear the rest, "We're having the funeral at the zoo atrium, Erik will be singing a song, and you all are welcome." Skipper stated. The animals agreed and they all left to their habitats, depressed.

Later today, at the funeral. There was a casket with a picture of Private on the front of it. There was a stool for Erik to play his sad song. Then Skipper began a speech, "Today, we are gathered here today for, Private....he was a young, brave penguin....a penguin who brought joy to our hearts. He was even a hero who saved us from the Skorca." As Skipper went on, Roger was feeling under the weather, "Hey Elisha....I'm not feeling good....I'll be back." Roger stated, then he left the funeral, into the sewers. Skipper probably understood the gator's pain, he didn't want to anger him. "For those of you who want to pay your respects...go ahead...he'll be proud..." then Erik got up to the stool with an acoustic guitar and becan to strum it. He started to sing an acoustic version of Hello by Evanescence.

_Playgrounds school bell rings  
Again  
Rain clouds come to play  
Again_

_Has no one told you, she's not breathing  
Hello, I'm your mind  
Giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

Skipper began to think of all the fun he had with Private. Ice hockey, arts and crafts, and capture the flag. He even remembered the heart warming moments of his team player attitude. But then Erik was almost done singing.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yester day!_

When he finished the song, everyone had tears, even Julien. "Thank you..." Erik said softly, then he got off stage and everyone began to comfort one another. Skipper went to Marlene who was sobbing uncontrolably, "Are you okay?" Skipper asked, probably the worst question to ask in a funeral, "No...Private....he's gone....." Marlene said sobbing, then Skipper wrapped his flippers around her and began to comfort her, "Shhhhhhh....don't cry....shhhh..." Skipper whispered reassuringly, "Promise you...won't leave me....okay?" Marlene asked in a shaky tone, "I won't...I promise..." Skipper said reassuringly.

* * *

If you readers didn't noticed, but Roger was feeling under the weather. You know what that means.....sorry Roger fans. The next chapter, the conclusion, of the sickness. And this time two character deaths.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hello by Evanescence. All rights go to the makers of the song.


	4. The Conclusion

Hey everybody, this is the next chapter, but not the last, there's like (counts fingers.) 14 more chapters to go counting the epilogue. Well, anyway, Roger left, Private's funeral was a mourning place, and Kowalski realized how big a mistake he made. Anyway's on with the chapter

* * *

CHAPTER 3: The Conclusion

The weather was still cold. It was snowing in the zoo, probably a depressing time for that to happen. Erik had just walked back from his work place. They had closed it down too, Erik couldn't care much about how he could get money, he was still in depression. Then Erik found Kelsi at the zoo's cafe. She was sitting there quietly, thinking about Private. She didn't know him well, but he seemed like a nice guy. Erik flew up to the table and sat under the umbrella next to her. "Hey....'The Vintage Year' is closed so I guess I can't go to work..." Erik stated in a soft tone. Kelsi just looked at him, "We need to talk...." Kelsi stated, Erik moved closer to her, moved his wing behind Kelsi's back and held both her claws. "What is it?" Erik asked curiously, "Haven't you noticed the majority of the businesses are closed? Haven't you noticed the strange atmosphere around the entire city?" Kelsi asked, then Erik looked at her with a questionable look, "Are you suggesting we move?" Erik asked. "No, far from that...." Kelsi began then got up and picked up a news paper on an adjacent table. "Look what this says...they're more death rates from sickness, all around the world. Nairobi, Tokyo, Paris, Toronto, here, everywhere. What do you think this is?" Kelsi asked while stating her facts. "I think you're overreacting my lovely bat, I mean, this can't be an epidemic, if that's what you're calling it..." Erik stated calmly, "That is what I'm calling it......and it is...." Kelsi stated. Erik took the newspaper and started to scan it. Then he had a horrified look on his face. He looked at Kelsi, "What do we do?" Erik asked his girlfriend. "They say there's going to be an evacuation to Greenland. It's gonna take a while to get there..." Kelsi stated. "Greenland?" Erik asked, "Yeah, that place isn't infected. In fact, half of the world is going there." Kelsi said, then Erik looked at her, "Do the penguins know about this?" he asked. Kelsi shook her head. "Then we should tell them..." Erik said, then he proceeded to fly to the Penguin HQ, to tell the penguins the unthinkable.

At the Penguin HQ, Skipper was sitting at the couch, channel surfing. He missed Private so much, that he'd waist his life on the couch, with a bag of potato chips. "Skipper, don't you think we should be...training?" Kowalski asked, Skipper just stared at him, then back at the TV. "I can't....it wouldn't be the same without....Private....." Skipper stated with his voice about to crack. Kowalski knew he wasn't in the condition to lead, but the only way to help him was that they had to soldier on like men. Then Erik broke in, the penguins didn't noticed him. "Guys! I have to tell..." Then Erik was interrupted by Kowalski. "Look...Private, would want you to go on..." "Hey, guys!" Then he was interrupted by Skipper, "Look, how do you even know what Private would want?!" "People! Listen..." Then he was interrupted by Kowalski again, "Uhhh....because, he's our friend!!!" Kowalski shouted, then Erik got their attention, "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!!!!!!" Erik shouted. The penguins looked at them, and Skipper rubbed the place where his ears were, "Holy crap man! What is it?!" Skipper asked. "Turn on the news!" Erik ordered, then Skipper changed the channel to the news, "In other news, there seems to be an epidemic crisis in our hands. People from all over the globe are evacuating to what seems to be....Greenland? Okay, why Greenland?" Then Skipper turned off the TV. This shocked the penguins so much, they weren't trained for this, they weren't used to this. "Alright Erik...." Skipper began, "Since you knew about this five minutes ago, what should we do?" "We should wait for evac to come. They will take all the animals to Greenland, and for the time being, we have to survive." Erik said, although those words were grim to the penguins. "Well men. I agree with this." Skipper stated, "Alright, I'll go see if I can get more medicine!" Kowalski said, "I'll go gather everyone to the shop for a meeting." Skipper then walked away. Kelsi came through the sewer entrance as only Rico and Erik stood their. Erik looked at Kelsi and gave her a smile saying '_this is gonna work_'.

At the Zoovenir Shop, only a small half of the zoo was there. All the other animals probably already heard the announcement and escaped. Even Elisha was there. Maddie was still sad about losing Private, Kyle walked over to Maddie. "Hey...you okay?" Kyle asked reassuringly. "No...Private is gone. He was my love. He helped me watch the kids." Maddie said in a depressed tone. Then Kyle came to a conclusion, "You know...maybe, I can help watch the ducklings." Kyle suggested, Maddie looked at him strange. She thought it would be kind of strange if Kyle, a wolf, watched the ducklings, and they'd probably be acting like duck versions of Kyle. "I appreciate your help...I guess it'll work..." Maddie said, then hugged the wolf. Meanwhile, Elisha was looking around, she noticed Roger isn't among the group. "Where's Roger?" Elisha asked Raymond, "I thought he was with you." Raymond said. Then Elisha began to freak out a little. Then a wave of reassurance swept through her, he did say he'll be back, so all she had to do was wait. Then Skipper got everyone's attention. He began his announcement, "Everyone, I have a shocking statement to announce....there's no need to panic...but....there seems to be a world wide epidemic...." This got everyone to whisper to each other, "Everyone! Remain calm! They're gonna evacuate the animals to Greenland....now all we have to do is survive, and..." then he was interrupted by King Julien, "And what? Wait here till we start dying off, one by one?" he asked in a scared tone, then Skipper held his flipper up, "Hold on there ringtail. We have to stay calm..." "Oh yeah right! We're all gonna die here! And there's nothing we can do!" The lemur king continued. This scared Mia a little, and it completely scared Jeni, she started to cry. Mort walked over to Jeni and held her close, "It's gonna be alright, we'll survive..." Mort whispered reassuringly. Then Skipper looked at King Julien, then at everyone else, "Look, it's important that we all stay calm! Now, go back to you habitats and let's get some sleep." Skipper stated, "How can we sleep soundly if..." then Mia put her paw on King Julien's mouth, "He said, STAY CALM!" Mia shouted, Julien nodded and they all went into their habitats.

At the wolf habitat, Naomi just woke up, coughing. Kyle woke up to her coughing, he probably knew what was happening, he didn't want her to know. "Naomi...are you okay?" Kyle asked in an concerned tone. "I'm fine...probably just a cold..." Naomi stated, then she went back to sleep. Kyle also went back to sleep. He didn't want to lose her, a tear ran down the wolfs eye, he knew what to do. Then he ran to the Penguin HQ, the penguins were still asleep, they didn't hear Kyle's foot steps. Then Kyle found a bag of medicine on the table, _how convenient_, Kyle thought to himself. Then he took only a decent amount of medicine and hurried off, back to his habitat. He put the medicine on a rock in his habitat, next to the sleeping area, and then he proceeded to fall back asleep. He began to whimper for some time, but Naomi didn't hear him, he only cried himself to sleep.

At the Dolphin habitat, Doris woke up, feeling like crap. She felt really sick, then she had a horrible realization, her tank was full of the infected water. Doris couldn't get out, she was already too late, then Kyle walked out yawning and saw the dolphin nearly at death's door, the water was so infected, it could take seconds for it to go into her blood stream. Kyle rushed to the penguins, "Guys! Doris needs help!" He shouted. Kowalski was shocked, he didn't want Doris to die, she was the love of his life. Then he ran over to Doris, by the time they got there, she already went belly up. "No, no! No! No! No! No....noooo..." Kowalski shouted as he tried punching the dolphin tank open. Kowalski then got to the ground sobbing, Kyle began whimpering, and he put a paw on Kowalski's shoulder. Kyle lost his best friend, and now he noticed he's going to lose his loved one. Kowalski pushed Kyle's paw off his shoulder, then he walked to the penguins. "Kowalski? How's Doris?" Skipper asked in his military leader tone. "I failed to save her....now....she's gone forever..." Kowalski said as he walked back to the HQ. Skipper and Rico followed after him, "Kowalski....I'm so sorry..." Skipper whispered to him, Rico just put a flipper on his back. Then Kyle knew what was going to happen to Naomi, he ran back to the wolf habitat.

Inside, Naomi wasn't doing well, she was wheezing and coughing badly. "Naomi, are you okay?" Kyle asked in an concerned tone, Naomi knew she was infected, now she'll have to accept it. "Kyle...I know what happened....I'm not going to be here....for long...." a tear ran down Kyle's muzzle, "No! No, no, no, please....don't die...." Kyle cried, if he lost her, then he'll lose more then he lost. He already lost Doris, and now, he's gonna lose his girlfriend. "Kyle....I....love you..." Then Naomi exhaled her last breath, there was a long silence, Kyle then took a bottle of pills and tried to put it into Naomi's mouth. Nothing. She didn't get up. Kyle was distraught, he held the dead Naomi in his arms and began to whimper, tears were running down his eyes like crazy. Then Erik and Raymond rushed in, they heard the news about Doris dying and then they ran to see if Kyle was okay, they saw him with Naomi who was limp, "Kyle are you..." Erik began, "Get out...." Kyle interrupted him, not looking at them, "But we were..." Raymond began, then Kyle moved his head toward them, "Get out." his whisper turned into a growl, "Kyle..." Raymond tried to talk, then Kyle dropped Naomi and gave them a threatening look, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HABITAT!!!" Kyle screamed, Erik ran out but Raymond stood there, he saw Naomi, dead. He knew Kyle didn't do it, Naomi was infected. Kyle then went to Naomi's side and began whimpering, "Naomi...." he whimpered, then Raymond went to Kyle's side, "It's okay....it's okay..." Raymond said to his wolf brother reassuringly

* * *

Awww...a brother moment. Sucks for Doris and Naomi. That was completly sad. Till then, I have nothing more to say, so....sorry....see you next time!


	5. Dissappear

The fifth chapter is up! Yay! I have a laptop, so I'll probably be able to update stories faster. The chapter is going to have a Morni (Mort X Jeni) moment, Rolisha (Roger X Elisha) refrence, and one Kelik moment. I'm going to try and put some Skilene moments into the next chapter. I'm saving that for some Morni moments later. Well......enjoy the story! :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Disappear

The atmosphere was full of sorrow. Kyle didn't let anyone in his habitat. Not even anyone to burry Naomi. Kyle was the only one who buried her. Erik and Raymond looked at the depressed wolf as he was sitting near the pond, quiet. "We have to do something." Raymond suggested, "Like what?" Erik asked. Then Raymond thought to himself, "Should we give him a drink?" Erik asked, Raymond just glared at him. "Never mind." Erik said, then looked back at the wolf habitat. They both just stood there looking at Kyle, and how he wasn't moving, just sitting there in the snow. "You think everything will go back to normal soon?" Erik asked in a depressed tone. Raymond looked down at the bat, "I'm sure it will…don't worry." Raymond said reassuringly. Erik just nodded then flew back to the otter habitat. Raymond walked to the fence of the wolf habitat just to get Kyle's attention, "Kyle…" Raymond called out, Kyle just gave him a look saying, 'go away'. "Kyle…please talk to me…" Raymond called out again. "Why, Naomi's dead, Doris is dead. Even Private is dead…who's next? How are we going to live through this?" Kyle asked in a firm tone. "Look, Kyle. Naomi would've wanted you to keep going…" Raymond began, "But she isn't here now is she?!" Kyle interrupted. Then Kyle broke out into tears, Raymond just gave Kyle a comforting hug, "Kyle…at least we're still here." Raymond stated. "That's right…" Kyle said drying his eyes. He then soon realized that as long as his two brothers are with him, he'll have something to live for. "Thanks…Raymond…" Kyle said, "Anytime. If you need me…just give me a call…" Raymond said, motioning his paws into a 'give me a call' motion. "Okay. I will." Kyle said. Then Raymond hopped off the fence and ran off to the lemur habitat. Kyle walked out of the habitat and looked at the cloudy winter sky. He now knew that there is going to be more to life than what is happening now. All he has to do was wait until the end of the epidemic and hopefully have all his friends alive. Plus he has to stay alive as well.

At the otter habitat, Erik just flew in to meet up with Marlene. Marlene was on the couch, watching the news. The news was apparently saying the same message repeatedly. There was a list of symptoms on the coffee table in front of the TV. Then Erik heard some loud snoring, it was from Marlene. Marlene has fell asleep, watching TV. Erik sat next to her, he didn't want to wake her up…………or die in her sleep. Erik fought of Marlene as a guardian figure to him, not a mother figure but only a sister to him. If Marlene died, Erik would've been distraught. Then Marlene woke up to find Erik next to her, "Erik. You're back." Marlene said, "Yeah…With Doris dying along with Naomi…I thought I'd rather not stick around that part of the zoo." Erik stated in his southern accent. Marlene then chuckled at him, the last thing they needed was a ghost haunting them, but that wasn't the scary thing happening now. All Erik and Marlene could do was just wait it out, probably watch as many friends die in the process. Marlene was thinking of Skipper. She didn't want him to die as much as Erik. Skipper was a nice guy, he never done anything bad to her, except having her go on a date with a certain squirrel. But as long as she's with Skipper she'll feel safe. Besides the squirrel was probably dead. Erik on the other hand, he was worried about a bunch of other people. First of all, and most, he was worried about Kelsi. He didn't want her to die. She meant everything to the world to him, and if she died, he'd probably be alone in the world. Rico also, he's Rico's best friend, and if he died then Erik would probably grieve to a full extent. It would be too sorrowful for him. Another person, was Mort. If Erik had to watch Mort die, he'd be distraught. Erik would protect Mort like he was one of his own. Plus, Mort was a child, and he also would be stricken with guilt to see the poor little lemur die in his eyes. Erik then came to reality, he has to check to see if Mort was okay. "Marlene, I'll be right back. I gotta go check up on Mort." Erik said. Marlene understood this, if she was in Erik's shoes, she'd probably have to do the same. "Okay." Marlene said, then Erik proceeded to walk out of the otter habitat, but in time to find Kelsi in his tracks. "Kelsi…" Erik said, then he began to kiss her, "I have to go." "We're you going?" Kelsi asked, "To check up on Mort!" Erik called out, then flew off to the lemur habitat.

At the lemur habitat, Erik just flew into the habitat to find Raymond and Tanya speaking to each other about the disease, in Russian. Erik then walked up to them, "Hey guys, have you seen Mort?" Erik asked, "Huh? Oh yeah! He's near the bounce house." Raymond said. "Thanks…" Erik said, then Erik proceeded to walk to the bounce house. When he got there, he saw Mort with Jeni. She was crying, and Mort was comforting her. "Jeni…we'll be okay…" Mort whispered reassuringly. "But Mort…everybody's dying…the world is ending…" Jeni said in a sorrowful tone. "Jeni, I'll never let anything happen to you." Mort whispered again. Erik was out of sight, listening to Mort and Jeni's conversation. "Really?" Jeni sniffed, "Yeah, I'm sure Raymond would protect you to." Mort said, "Thanks Mort…I love you." Jeni said, moving her head under his chin. "I love me too. I also love you." Mort said giving her a hug. Then Erik looked at the two lovers, a tear drop escaped from his eye. Erik would do anything to protect Mort, and Mort's doing the same to Jeni. It made Erik feel like shedding tears of joy. Then Erik proceeded to fly off to the Penguin HQ. Mort knew Erik was listening in, although he didn't mind. As long as Jeni was alive, his little heart was completely indestructible. Jeni fell asleep in Mort's arms, and Mort looked at the bat flying to the HQ, "Thank you Erik, for all that you gave to me." Mort whispered, trying not to wake up Jeni. All Mort could do was sit there and let his little mind wander.

Erik just arrived at the Penguin HQ, he was just about to see if Rico was okay. He dropped into the fishbowl entrance, and saw Rico with his doll _It's like he doesn't know about the pandemic_ Erik thought to himself. Rico was in his own little world, he did know about the pandemic, but as long as the people he loved was alive, he'll be okay. Then Kowalski and Skipper burst through the fishbowl entrance. "Erik! Have you seen Roger?!" Skipper asked, putting his flippers on Erik's shoulders. "No, no I haven't. Why what's wrong?" Erik asked. Skipper asking Erik questions about Roger, was not a good sign for Erik. "Roger's gone missing, men!" Skipper barked, then Rico got up and waddled to the leader penguins side. Erik was freaking out a little, "Okay, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Erik asked, "We can't find Roger, the last time we saw him was at Private's funeral." Kowalski stated. "Dead?" Rico asked, "Not yet Rico. We have to find him, Elisha is worried sick about him." Skipper said, then they went though the sewer entrance looking for Roger.

The penguins were searching the whole sewer. They searched everywhere for the gator. Of course they couldn't find anyone. "Roger?! ROGER!!!" Skipper called out, then he ran to a sewer grating, the bars were too thick to get through, and they also saw Roger. "Roger?" Skipper called out again, but Roger didn't move. He was dead, Skipper just backed away and his team moved up to the leader penguin. "You found him?" Kowalski asked, "Yeah I did…he's behind those bars…he's dead." Skipper said, then Kowalski ran to the grating, Rico joined him afterwards. They both saw his dead body, "It seems he died seconds after the funeral." Kowalski stated. Skipper was shocked, shocked that Roger died right here and then during Private's funeral. "Someone's got to tell Elisha the news…" Kowalski said, "I will…just meet me back at the HQ." Skipper said, then Kowalski and Rico nodded and slid off to the HQ. Skipper slid to the sewer going to Roger and Elisha's home. When he got there, he found Elisha, sobbing. It was a little painful that he had to tell her about Roger. Then Skipper proceeded to tell her the worst news of all. "Elisha?" Skipper called out, getting her attention. Elisha then braced herself for the worst news she was about to hear. "Roger…is….Roger is gone…." Skipper said, Elisha was stricken with so much sorrow, her heart couldn't take it. "No…NOOO!!!" Elisha yelled. She began to throw some stuff to the ground. All Skipper could do was watch as Elisha was going through an episode of depression. He watched in horror as Elisha threw everything to the ground and collapsing to the ground. Skipper then waddled to the emotionally broken down gator and then Elisha's sobbing stopped. She struggled to take in a gasp of air and then her eyes closed as she became motionless. Skipper put a flipper to Elisha's neck, didn't find a pulse. She was dead. Elisha couldn't take the news that much, she died of a broken heart. Skipper waddled back to the HQ to meet up with the team.

At the HQ, Erik already left to the otter habitat. Kowalski and Rico were both waiting for Skipper. "Rico…" Kowalski began, "Do you think that…Elisha took the news well?" Rico looked at him, then he shrugged. But Rico didn't like the idea of more people dying. Then Skipper returned back to the HQ to find Rico and Kowalski waiting for him. "I told her the news…" Skipper whispered. "How is she?" Kowalski asked. Skipper lowered his head, "Dead?" Rico asked. Skipper nodded his head. The two penguins expression then changed, "Her heart couldn't take the news. She died of a heart attack." Skipper said. Then Rico and Kowalski lowered their heads in sadness. "What are we going to do now?" Kowalski asked, then Skipper shook his head slightly. "I don't know Kowalski……I don't know……" Skipper whispered. They just stood there as the HQ went quiet from depression. Too many people died, and another one was on the list. But who was it?

* * *

Poor Elisha, she couldn't take that much pain. And how will the others react? But most of all, who is next? Find out later on Snow & Sickness!


	6. Last Wish

The next chapter is up. There's gonna be Morni, some Skilene, and some Maxber. Also Darlice and Milien. Maddie is in it so I could add more of the main characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: Last Wish

There was sorrow in the air as Max and Amber stood in their habitat. They looked out into the sky for some hope, it was silent, then Amber broke the silence "Max...do you think...we'll be able to...go back to our normal lives?". Max looked at her, "Amber......kitten......don't worry." Max said. "How should I not worry, we're dying one by one?!" Amber snaped. "Amber...I'm still here..." Max whispered, "Max...what if you die...what if you leave me?!" Amber asked in a shocked tone. Max walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug, "Amber...I won't leave you..." Max whispered reassuringly. "Max......are we gonna be okay?" Amber asked. "We will......" Max whispered to her, then leaned in and gave her a kiss. Max put her paw on the back of her head to deepen it and Amber wrapped her arms carefully around Max's head. Then Kowalski walked in, "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked. The two broke away blushing, "Uhhh......yeah......well......yes." Max said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "It's okay, what do you need Kowalski?" Amber asked. "I'm just checking up on the zoo animals. Just to see if anyone has anything on this list of symptoms." Kowalski stated pointing his flipper at a list of symptoms. The list was titled 'Symptoms Of The Cold Death' which was the given name of the disease. "Have any of you experienced any of these symptoms?" Kowalski asked. Amber and Max looked at each other, then back at Kowalski, "No...not really." Max said. "You?" Kowalski asked Amber, "Nope..." Amber said simply. "Okay then...I'll be off then. Goodbye!" Kowalski said waving at the two cats. "See ya!" Max said waving at the tall penguin. Then Kowalski proceeded to walk out of the habitat.

While Kowalski was checking up on the other animals, Kyle was sitting in his habitat. He was eating by himself. Then Maddie walked into the wolf habitat. She saw the depressing atmosphere in the habitat, Kyle was still a little sad of losing Naomi. Then Elisha suddenly died, more friends were dying, it was so depressing for the both of them. Then Eggy looked at his mother "Hey, where is the other animals?" Eggy asked. "Well..." Maddie began, "They left the zoo..." Kyle finished. He didn't want the ducklings to know about Private or others dying in their wake. "But wouldn't they get captured?" Eggy asked, "Eggy, go play outside." Maddie ordered. "Okay." then Eggy left outside the wolf den. Kyle and Maddie both watched Eggy leave the habitat. No one told Eggy or the other ducks about the epidemic, mainly because it'll scare the living day lights out of them. "I'm so sorry about Naomi." Maddie said in a sad tone. "It's okay......I'm sure she's in a better place." Kyle said in a serious tone. "Kyle......I'll be here for anything, if somethings wrong, just feel free to tell me." Maddie said reassuringly. "Thank you......" Kyle said. Kyle then wrapped his arms around the duck and gave her a big hug. Eggy then walked in to see them, "Did I miss something?" Eggy asked. Then Kyle and Maddie let go of one another, "No, we're just talking. He misses his freinds." Maddie said, "Yep. I really miss them." Kyle said in a depressed tone. Although the friends they were talking about died. Kyle was never gonna see them, again. A tear ran down his muzzel and his ears went down, "Kyle, are you crying?" Eggy asked. "Naw, I just have something in my eye." Kyle replied, although he didn't want Eggy to know everything. Then Kowalski walked into the wolf habitat, "Kyle, Maddie, may I talk to you in private?" Kowalski asked. Maddie and Kyle nodded, "Where you going?" Eggy asked, "We're going over here, just wait in here." Maddie said, then Eggy just sat on Kyle's couch. Kowalski began to talk to Kyle and Maddie in the kitchen, "Alright, have you two experienced any of these symptoms?" Kowalski asked holding up a sheet of paper. "Naw man, we're good." Kyle said. Maddie shook her head. "Okay, that's all I need to know. Bye!" Kowalski said waving at the group and leaving. "See ya!" Kyle called out.

At the Lemur Habitat, Mort was watching Jeni, who was asleep in a sleeping area. Mort was so happy to know that Jeni was still alive, but it won't last long. Mort walked over to the juice bar area, then Erik walked over to Mort. "Mort, why are you so unhappy?" Erik asked. Mort looked at him, "Erik where did you come from?" Mort asked. "I flew here. Now, are you okay?" Erik asked again. Mort let out a depressing sigh and began, "Erik...there's some things in the world I don't want to loose." Mort stated. Erik was surprised. "Mort, was that you just talking?" Erik asked. "Yeah..." Mort said, "Well, wanna talk about it?" Erik asked, sitting next to Mort. "Okay......I don't wanna lose Jeni, King Julien, Raymond, or you." Mort said. Erik was surprised at Mort, "What makes you think we'll be gone?" Erik asked, "Erik. The sickness, it's killing us." Mort said in a sad tone. "Mort......don't worry, Jeni will be okay. And don't worry about Julien, Raymond, and I. We'll be okay. We're tough." Erik said smiling. "Not true Erik. You're out of shape." Mort chuckled. Erik laughed at the commet. Then the two began laughing.

At the throne area, Julien was sitting at his throne, in a state of depression, "Mia, how can I be my kingly self, if all my loyal subjects are to be dying?" King Julien asked. Mia looked at him, she noticed some seriousness in his voice. "Julien, don't worry about it. Kowalski is helping the best he can." Mia said, "But Mia, this just isn't right. This is all so wrong!" Julien said walking over to the queen lemur. "It's going to be okay......at least we have are loved ones alive." Mia said. Then Julien heard Mort and Erik laughing, and throwing snowballs at each other, Julien also didn't want Mort to die. "Mia, what about Mort?" Julien asked, Mia looked at him. He must be really scared, he doesn't care about Mort, so it was new for Mia to hear that. "Julien, did you just ask about Mort?" Mia asked, "Yeah......" Julien said in a serious tone. "Look, Mort will be fine." Mia said, "You mean that?" Julien asked. "Trust me..." Mia said placing her arms on Julien's shoulders. Then Mia began to kiss Julien. Julien was really safe in Mia's arms, he didn't want her to let go. Mia was lost in the moment and began to melt away from reality.

Maurice was at the baboon habitat. He noticed how Darla was alone in her habitat, her two sisters were nowhere to be seen. Maurice then walked up to Darla, who was looking at a picture of her two sisters. "Darla..." Maurice called out. "Maurice, haven't seen you in a long time......not with all this death happening." Darla said in a sad tone. "Darla, are you okay?" Maurice asked in a concerned tone. Darla looked at Maurice, her eyes fixed on his glare. "Maurice...my sisters left the zoo. I told them not to, but they just won't listen. If only there was another way......" Darla said. Her eyes were beginning to tear up, she was almost on the verge of tears. Maurice walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Darla, everything will be okay. Don't worry." Maurice said reassuringly. "What if I'll never see them again?" Darla asked in a sad tone. "I'm sure you'll find them later on in life." Maurice said comforting the baboon. "Thanks Maurice. I love you." Darla said, "I love you too." Maurice said hugging the baboon. Then they heard a scream, it was Mort. "Mort!" Maurice yelled, then he ran quickly to the lemur habitat.

At the lemur habitat, Erik, Raymond, and Mort were looking at Jeni who was infected by the 'Cold Death'. Maurice ran to the trio, "Mort! What is it? What's going on?" Maurice asked quickly, then Raymond spoke up, "Jeni...is...dying..." Raymond said in a soft tone. "Oh my God..." Maurice said shocked. Mort ran to Erik's side and clinged to his leg, "Erik...please help..." Erik nodded and ran to the HQ. Then Tanya heard the news along with Julien and Mia, "Is she going to be alright?" Tanya asked. "I'm sorry." Raymond said, "But let's leave it to Kowalski. I'm sure he'll help."

At the penguin HQ, Skipper was to depressed to even speak. Then Erik flew into the HQ. "Guys! Jeni! Help! Needs!" Erik yelped uncontrolably. "Erik! Calm down. Now what is it?" Skipper asked, snaping out of the silence. "Jeni is infected! Where's Kowalski?!" Erik asked. Then Kowalski walked into the Penguin HQ sewer entrance. "Kowalski! We need your help! NOW!!!" Erik screamed in horror. "What is it?" Kowalski asked. "Sad eye's girlfriend!" Skipper replied, "She's infectd." Erik continued. Then Kowalski quickly grabbed some medical supplies and ran off to the Lemur Habitat.

At the Lemur Habitat, Jeni was wide awake, but can barely breathe. "I'm here!" Kowalski shouted. Then Erik also arrived. Kowalski proceeded to hook up the heart monitor, and the fluid rack. The heart monitor said it was okay, for now. Then Mort walked up to Jeni, "Jeni......I'm so sorry......" Mort said in a sorrowful tone. "Mort, don't be. I just want you to be happy." Jeni said. "But Jeni, I don't want to lose you......you're my only love." Mort cried. Then Jeni placed her paw on Mort's shoulder. "Mort......listen......I want you to grant me my last wish." Jeni spoke up. Mort nodded to show that he was listening. "I want you and Uncle Raymond to take me to a flower bed......" Jeni concluded her sentence. Mort was a little confused, it was winter, and there were no flowers blooming in winter. "I'll try..." Mort said. Then Mort walked up to Raymond. Raymond heard everything, he protected her once, and now he'll do anything to make her happy. He was happy to be called 'uncle' one last time. "Mort......don't worry......we'll do anything for her." Raymond said patting little head. "But where are we gonna get flowers?" Mort asked curiously. "Leave that to me." Kowalski stated.

At the HQ, Kowalski aranged a flower bed in the lab. He cleared everything in it to make room for more flowers. He also put some lights to keep the flowers heated. Mort then walked in carring Jeni in his little arms and showed her the flower bed, Raymond followed after. Jeni was surprised at the flower bed, it was like heaven. "Set me down here......" Jeni said weakly. Then Mort set her down on the field of flowers and she began to imagine what life was like before the whole epidemic. She could remember the laughs and love everyone once shared. But now all that has passed. Jeni began breathing heavily, Mort and Raymond ran up to her side, "Jeni! JENI!!!" Mort screamed, but then, silence. Jeni was no longer alive. Raymond looked at the little lemur girl, her eyes were closed, as if she were sleeping. "Jeni, no...no, Jeni! Please, wake up." Mort cried, Raymond put his paw on Mort's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mort......" Raymond said, a tear running down his eye, "I'm sorry..."

Hours later, Skipper went into Marlene's habitat. He was so depressed to see Mort like that. Marlene at the table drinking tea. She couldn't handle death at all, nor could she handle the pressure of her friends dying. "Marlene..." Skipper began, "I...I'm a failure." Skipper finished his sentence. "Skipper? Why would you say that?" Marlene asked walking up to Skipper. "Marlene, I couldn't save anyone. I couldn't save Private, I couldn't save Roger or Elisha. Not even Naomi, Doris, or Jeni." Skipper stated. The room became silent, there was only the noise of the wind blowing in the winter atmosphere. "Skipper, I know you. And I know what you aren't, and you're not a failiure." Marlene began. "Skipper...I love you. I will not let anything happen to you." Marlene said. "But, what if I fail to bring you back?" Skipper asked. "Then I'll be happy that you tried." Marlene stated. "Marlene...I love you..." Skipper said, "I love you too." Marlene said. Then Skipper closed his eyes and pressed his beak against her lips. Marlene wrapped her arms around Skipper's neck, and Skipper wrapped his arms around her waist. Kelsi walked in, she didn't want to interrupt the moment, so she walked back out. Kelsi was a little tired of people dying. What if Erik was next? What if she was next?

* * *

I told you I was gonna add a Maxber moment. I even added a Kyle & Maddie friendship moment. Well I promised. And I hoped you liked this chapter. Enjoy the other ones later.


	7. Dark Days

A new and very sad chapter is up. Enjoy it :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Dark Days

Raymond sat in his room, silent and depressed. It was Christmas Eve, and from what was among them, not even gifts could cheer them up. Tanya walked in to cheer him up. "Raymond...come on, it's Christmas Eve." Tanya said. Raymond looked at her, he had a sad look on his face. "Tanya...what's the point of celebrating?" Raymond asked in a sorrowful tone. "Well...maybe because, Christmas is tomorrow?" Tanya stated. Raymond let out a depressing sigh and looked to the floor. "Raymond, it was gonna happen sooner or later." Tanya said comforting the muscular lemur. "Why couldn't it be someone else? Why not me?" Raymond asked. The room was silent. Then Tanya broke the silence, "Raymond, listen......you fulfiled your comitment to Jeni. She's now protected." Tanya said reassuringly. "Really?" Raymond asked looking at Tanya. "Yeah......She's with her mother now. I'm sure she'll be okay." Tanya stated. "Thanks Tanya......" Raymond said, kissing her on the cheek. "You're welcome." Tanya replied. Then gave Raymond a comforting hug.

Kelsi was sitting at the side of the pool. She looked at the frozen water, then she saw Erik fly into the habitat, "Poor Jeni," Erik began, "And poor Mort. His little girlfriend was taken away. Damn this disease." Erik murmured under his breath. Kelsi ngean crying though, she was thinking about what would happen to Erik. "Kelsi, I know it's sad to think about Jeni. But we have to move on." Erik said. "Erik I'm crying about that, and you." Kelsi said wiping a tear. "Why?" Erik asked in a confused tone. "I don't want you to die......" Kelsi said, sobbing. "It's okay Kelsi, I won't die." Erik said. "But what if you do?" Kelsi asked. "Then I would want you to stay strong." Erik said. "I can assure you that I won't be dead. Kelsi, I'll stay by you forever." A tear ran down Kelsi's eye. Erik wiped the tear off her face then pressed his fangs on her fangs. They both broke away from their bat kiss, then Erik looked into the female bat's eyes, "Kelsi..." Erik began, "You don't have to lose hope. We'll be okay...trust me." Then Erik gave her a comforting hug. "I'll trust you..." Kelsi whispered.

At the Penguin HQ, Kowalski began to talk to Skipper, who was taking invetory. "Skipper, I've created an alarm powered by motion detectors, that can go off when one of our friends get infected by the cold death." Kowalski stated. "Excelent Kowalski, have you found a cure or something that can treat the disease?" Skipper asked. "No, not yet. Sorry." Kowalski stated. Rico made a depressing sigh, he was looking at a picture of Private. "Why?" Rico mummbled, "Rico..." Kowalski began. Skipper watched as Kowalski began to comfort the maniac penguin. "It's gonna be okay." Kowalski whispered, putting a flipper on his shoulder. "No..." Rico mummbled in a depressed tone. "Rico. Listen, we're gonna save many people, and we'll be in Greenland, eating plenty of fish and hang out with our friends, who are gonna survive." Kowalski stated. Rico looked at Kowalski and smiled. "Thanks..." Rico mummbled. Kowalski smiled back at him. Skipper was so full of sorrow. If only he had more time to spend with Private. But now that he died, there was no way he could get back to him. As long as he was in the 'Big Glacier In The Sky' he'll be okay. But Skipper just wanted to see him again, and how he was a good friend to him. Skipper then walked all the way to the Otter Habitat.

Marlene was about to head into the Penguin HQ, when she was stopped in her tracks by Skipper. "Oh, Skipper. I was about to talk with you." Marlene began. "It's okay, Marlene. I was going to talk to you first." Skipper stated. "Alright, what would you like to talk about?" Marlene asked. Skipper then sighed, "I miss Private." Skipper said, "He was a good penguin. He never complained, except when he was with Eggy, when Eggy was an egg." Skipper chuckled. "But, now. I'll never see him again." Tears were running down his beak. "How many more people must I lose?!" Skipper began bawling at the tought of loosing his team. "Skipper..." Marlene began, "You won't lose any of your loved ones." Marlene whispered reassuringly. "I lost one team mate to this damn disease. Now, how am I going to live with that?" Skipper asked the otter. Then Marlene gave Skipper a comforting hug and began to pat him on the back, "We'll be fine." Marlene whispered. Then they heard the alarm go off. Skipper and Marlene looked around in confusion, then Erik and Kelsi walked in. "What is going on here?!" Erik asked in confusion, "It's an alarm..." Kelsi began. "I know that. But what's it for?!" Erik asked loudly. "Someone caught the cold death." Skipper gasped in horror. He then pulled out a walkie talkie and began to speak to Kowalski on it, "Kowalski! What's happened?!" Skipper asked. "It's Kyle! Get to the Wolf Habitat ASAP!!!!" Kowalski shouted over the walkie talkie. Erik heard the news, "Kyle...no...RAYMOND!!!" Erik then flew to the lemur habitat to find Raymond, but Kelsi stood behind. "Kelsi! Marlene! You two stay here!" Skipper ordered. Kelsi nodded, but Marlene had other plans, "Wait! Skipper, don't you think I should come with?!" Marlene asked, "No. Marlene, the last thing I need is another dead friend on my conscious." Skipper stated, then ran off to the Wolf Habitat.

Kyle was not doing good. He was on the verge of death. Kowalski was still treating him, "You're gonna be alright Kyle...just stay with me...please..." Kowalski whispered. Then Skipper, followed by Raymond and Erik, ran in. "Kyle!" Skipper shouted, "Kyle, are you okay?" the lead penguin asked. Kyle looked to the entrance to see his two brothers standing there and Skipper. "Oh, hey guys..." Kyle said in a weak tone. Raymond and Erik ran to his side. "Kyle...please don't die..." Erik said with a cracked up voice, possibly from tears. "It's alright, guys...I'll be with Naomi now..." Kyle coughed. "Kyle...stay with me..." Kowalski said, "I can't stay no longer...she's waiting..." Kyle wheezed. "Kyle..." Raymond began, "Please...we don't want you to die..." Raymond said in a sorrowful tone. "Raymond...Erik...just to let you know...I...want you to watch Maddie's ducklings for me..." Raymond nodded, and so did Erik who had tears running down his face. "Also...bury my body with a lifetime supply of pudding." Kyle chuckled. Erik and Raymond knew he was joking, so they laughed too. Then their laughter faded when they heard the heart monitor go flatline. Erik sniffled and then became crying. He then buried his face in Raymond's chest sobbing uncontrolably. Raymond began to pat him on the head, "It's okay Erik...don't cry..." Raymond whispered reassuringly. "But Kyle is...Kyle is...d-d-d-dead..." Erik cried. "Shhhh...don't worry...Erik, don't cry..." Raymond said in a comforting tone. Erik then walked out of the den, then he looked into the frozen pond of the wolf habitat. Erik could still see the tears dropping onto the ice, and he could see how cold the world has become. Raymond walked to the young bat's side and looked at the ice with him. "What's gonna happen to us?" Erik asked in a sad tone. Raymond knew that what he asked meant what will the future hold, as in who will be next. Raymond was sad too, but he knew they had to go on, and he had to stay in control. Raymond put his arm around Erik's shoulder and pulled him closer, "We'll be fine, Erik...we'll be fine..." Raymond whispered reassuringly.

Hours later, in the Penguin HQ, Kowalski was greiving over Kyle. Kyle was his best friend, and now he's dead, along with Doris. Raymond walked in after comforting Erik, "Kowalski? Are you okay?" Raymond asked. "No...first Private, then Doris, and now Kyle...It was all my fault! I let their lives slip away!" Kowalski began bawling uncontrolably at the fact that he failed to save his three friends. Raymond then slammed his paw onto the table. "KOWALSKI!!!" Raymond yelled getting his attention. "It wasn't your fault! You don't get to choose who lives or who dies! At least you tried right?!" Raymond screamed. Kowalski stopped crying and looked at the Private's First Prize trophy. He remembered how Private took all that effort to get that. It was the happiest moment of their life. "I remember how Private got this prize. You should've seen how happy he was. We didn't want to eat the fish, so we turned it into a trophy." Kowalski stated. Raymond walked up to Kowalski's side. "I see what you mean." Raymond said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Raymond said. "It's okay...I needed that." Kowalski said smiling. Then Raymond looked at the clock in the HQ, "Well, I guess it's time for me to go to sleep. Good night." Raymond said, "Good night." Kowalski waved off and went to his bunk. Raymond just walked off to the lemur habitat, then he looked up in the night sky, "Rest well...brother..." Raymond whispered. Then ran off to the Lemur Habitat.

Later that night, the lemurs were sleeping soundly. Until Maurice heard a noise. He went to investigate when he suddenly saw a figure on the zoo clock tower. It was Darla. Maurice ran to the clock tower to confront her. "Darla, what are you doing?" Maurice asked. "I'm gonna find my sisters." Darla replied. "Darla. You won't survive stay here." Maurice said, "I can't...I need to find my sisters. They could be dying. I need to care for them." Darla said. "Darla...we're gonna be rescued! Stay here, we'll be at Greenland, and we'll start a family!" Maurice said hoping Darla would stay. "Sorry...I'll come back..." Darla said. But Maurice then figured out that the rope Darla was holding wasn't secured, and they were dangerously high up. One fall could kill them. "But Darla..." Maurice began. Darla interrupted him, "Look, I'll promise I'll come back...don't worry." Darla said planting a kiss on his forehead. "Darla wait!" Darla didn't listen, she then leaped off from the clock tower. "DARLA!!! THE ROPE!!!" Maurice yelled. Then Darla heard Maurice and began to toss and turn in the air. Darla closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Then the baboon's neck broke on the ground, and she laid there dead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Maurice screamed so loud the whole zoo heard him. King Julien ran up to see what was going on, "Maurice! What are you to be screaming about?!" King Julien asked. Then he saw Darla's dead body on the ground below them. He also saw Maurice crying. King Julien began to comfort the aye-aye with a hug, "It's okay, Maurice...don't worry." King Julien whispered reassuringly. He had to comfort him, for these were dark days they were living in.

* * *

I don't know what else to say. Sorry.


	8. Safety Of All

Prevously on Snow & Sickness, Kyle died and Darla died. Erik and Kowalski are in shambles from Kyle's death but how will it effect the others? Find out in SNOW AND SICKNESS!!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Safety Of All

The worst time for it to happen. Today was Christmas. Although no one felt like celebrating. The penguins took their decorations down, and put the presents back in the closet. They sat there depressed, how were they gonna celebrate Christmas without their friends? Then Marlene walked into the habitat, "Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" Marlene said trying to light up the mood. "What's so merry about it?" Skipper asked in a sorrowful tone. "Well......okay...never mind..." Marlene stated. Skipper then walked over to Marlene, he sat at the couch and looked at the TV, "Private would've loved this holiday." Skipper said. "I'm sure he would've..." Marlene said with a depressed sigh. She missed Private, without him, there's no one to be happy and go lucky. Without him, the world has turned into an apocalypse. Literally. "Skipper...I'm worried. About our friends. Kyle is dead, along with others. How is this gonna end?" Marlene asked in a sorrowful tone. Skipper looked at the female otter, "We don't know...there's only one way to find out." Skipper said. Marlene looked at him with an innocent look, "What's that?" she asked. "If we save as much people as we need to." Skipper said softly. Marlene kissed him on the side of the beak, "You're right..." she said softly. Kowalski and Rico watched as they both began to comfort each other.

In the Otter Habitat, Erik was sitting at the couch. He was sitting there staring at the blank TV. The power has been out for some time, no one was able to turn it back on. Then Kelsi ran up to Erik and gave him a gift wrapped up in wrapping paper. "Erik...open this." Kelsi said pushing the gift towards him. "Kelsi...what's the point? I mean...my brother is dead...how am I gonna deal with this?" Erik asked. Kelsi gave him a demanding look, "Okay, Erik...I miss Kyle too...I really miss him...but please open this, it's better to live today then to die tomorrow." Kelsi stated. Erik then looked at the present and then ripped it open. He looked inside the box to find a picture of him and Kelsi under a tree. "Kelsi......I love this......thank you......" Erik said, tears nearly running down his eye from the sight of the gift. "No problem." Kelsi replied. Erik then gave Kelsi a hug and looked at her, "You know......I got you something..." Erik said. "What is it?" Kelsi asked, then Erik took out a box wrapped up in wrapping paper. Kelsi opened it to find a Erik doll. "I took it from the Zoovenir Shop, I'd thought you'd like it." Erik stated. "It's cute..." Kelsi chuckled. "Thanks." Erik said then Kelsi planted a kiss on his cheek. Erik looked at her, then smiled. "Live today, die tomorrow." Erik said. Then proceeded to make out with Kelsi.

Raymond was in control for only a day, but now, Kyle's death was getting to him. "Kyle..." He whispered to himself. He even bought him a gift, it was a family locket. Although, Kyle was buried underground and had no need for the locket. A tear escaped the muscular lemur's eye and fell to the snow. Mort walked over to Raymond, "Raymond? Are you okay?" Mort asked. "Yeah...I'm fine..." Raymond said. Mort then let out a depressing sigh, which got Raymond's attention. "Mort, you okay?" Raymond asked. "I miss Jeni..." Mort said, with tears in his eyes. "Mort...listen...Jeni is safe." Raymond said. "But Raymond, you lost Kyle, and your fine. But I can't sleep. Not from this whole thing." Mort said. "Mort...calm down...Kyle is..." Then Raymond began to cry a little. Tanya heard him and ran to his side. Raymond collapsed onto the ground and put his paws into the snow. "Raymond! Are you alright?" Tanya asked in a worried tone. Raymond got up, his tears frozen a little, "I'm fine...I'm not infected." Raymond said. "I'm just thinking about Kyle that's all..." Raymond then looked to the ground. Tanya knew that Raymond needed some alone time, so she took Mort and left to the other side of the Lemur Habitat.

At the Slasher Habitat, Amber was sad that Darla died. She sat in the habitat depressed, knowing her friend died. Max walked up to the grey slasher and began to speak, "Are you okay?" Max asked. Amber looked at him, "Darla's dead..." Amber said, "I'm sorry..." Max replied. Amber began to sob a little. "Amy...listen...we're gonna get through this together..." Max whispered reassuringly. "Max, we're in Hell..." Amber said in a blunt and sorrowful tone. "We're losing everyone, and one of us is next..." Amber cried. Amber collapsed onto the flor crying and Max just looked at her, "Amber..." Max began. "Look...I'm still alive...as long as I'm alive, you'll see that we'll be together forever." Max continued. Amber then looked at him, "Thanks..." Amber said. "You're welcome..." Max said as Amber rested her head on his shoulders. Maddie then walked into the Slasher habitat, "Ummm......hello?" Maddie called out. Max walked over to the mother duck, he then recognized her as Kyle's friend. "Oh...you're Maddie. I'm sorry about Kyle." Max said. Maddie let out a depressing sigh, "Max, you don't have to be...he's with Naomi now." Maddie said. Then Eggy, along with other ducklings, walked over to Max, "You know where Kyle is?" Eggy asked, "Well...Kyle got transferred." Max said in a soft tone, "Yeah right..." Eggy said, "Where are all the humans then?" "Eggy...I think you should know the truth now..." Maddie began. "Ummmm...should we tell him?" Max asked, "Yes we should. Kyle died, and he has the right to know." Maddie stated. Eggy's heart raced when he just heard that Kyle died, "What? Kyle died?" Eggy asked in a sad tone. Tears were falling from the ducklings beaks, now Eggy and the others knew that Kyle died, they had every right to know about the epidemic. Maddie then began to explain the situation, luckily the ducklings listened. They were all struck with sadness knowing that Private died, along with others. "Is that why we heard the random alarm sound off?" Eggy asked, "Yeah...it was because Kyle died..." Amber stated. The ducklings then hugged Maddie, and then tears were forming in their eyes. Max looked at the scene and began to cry as well. He had to tell everyone the news though, so he ran off to the Lemur Habitat. Amber watched as he ran off.

Mort was with Tanya, chopping some fruit up for the other lemurs. Then she saw Max crash in. "Max! What a surprise! We were just making fruit salad." Tanya said kindly. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have to tell you that the ducklings already knew about the disease." Max wheezed from exhaustion. Tanya was shocked, how could they know so early? Was it because Kyle died? Then Tanya ran around the Lemur Habitat to find Maurice, he was nowhere to be found. Tanya then found Mia walking around, "Mia! Have you seen Maurice?" Tanya asked, "Not really. Not since Darla died..." Mia then sniffled at the thought. King Julien then walked out of nowhere to Mia, "Don't cry..." King Julien said, as Mia began crying. Erik then flew to the area where Tanya was at, "Hey, that fruit salad ready yet?" Erik asked. "Oh! I forgot..." Tanya said running back to the juice bar. Then when she got there, she saw that Mort already finished cutting the fruit. "Oh...thanks Mort." Tanya said. Erik then took a bowl and ate quietly. Raymond then walked to the juice bar area, with Kelsi flying in to. The penguins walked there just to hang out, along with the other animals. But one of them was missing, Maurice. "Okay...roll call!" Skipper called out. Then he began to call their names getting their responses, "Maurice!" Skipper called out. No response. "Maurice!!!" Skipper called again. Still no response. "MAURICE!!!!!" Skipper shouted again. Maurice didn't answer. Then Kowalski saw a figure on the clock tower, this time it was Maurice. He was there this whole time. "Maurice..." King Julien said, "I'll talk to him..." "You go do that Ringtail." Skipper said, then the others continued with their lunch.

King Julien walked up to the clock tower to find Maurice in the worse shape ever, he looked ill. "Maurice...are you okay?" King Julien asked in a concerned tone. "Julien, I have the 'Cold Death'." Maurice said in a week tone. Julien was shocked to hear that, he had been with him since they were kids, and now their friendship was gonna end in death. "Maurice...we can cure this..." Julien said, "We can help you!" he pleaded, knowing what he was planning. "I'm sorry. But, in order to keep more people from dying, I'll have to do this." Maurice said rolling over to the ledge. "Maurice...PLEASE!!! DON'T DO THIS!!!" King Julien cried. "I have to...in order to save you all. For the safety of all." Maurice wheezed. Then he rolled off the side and slamed onto the ground, killing him instantly. "No...Maurice...why?" King Julien cried. This was the most depressing moment to tell the other animals, how will they react to Maurice's death?

* * *

Nooooo! Maurice has died! I have nothing to say. Mental block.


	9. Of Dark Depression

Maurice had sacrificed himself in order to save the others......how sad. At any rate. Enjoy the new chapter of Snow & Sickness.

* * *

Chapter 8: ...Of Dark Depression

After a depressing day of Christmas, Erik couldn't take much of what happened. When King Julien told them that Maurice died, at first they thought he was joking, but he was actually telling the truth when they saw his body outside the gate. Erik saw that his fur was a mess from either tears, or no time for a shower. He didn't care much but he needed a shower, just incase any of the disease was on him. He walked into the bathroom to the shower and turned it on warm. It was too cold from the winter air, so he had to keep it on warm. Then he walked in and let the water fall onto his fur. He felt the water ran down his wings and claws. While the water was falling on him, he began to remember his friends who were living through this pandemic. Erik knew that Rico would be depressed from this, he is brave and all, but Rico lost some good friends in this disaster. Erik watched as the water ran down his ears and head, as he thought of another friend. Mort. Erik was a guardian figure to the little lemur. If anything happened to him, he wouldn't know what to do. Now that Maurice had died, Mort has no one to talk to. And without Jeni, Mort has no one to love. Then Erik was done with the shower, dried himself off, and then walked out to feel the cold winter air again. Erik then saw Kelsi looking at the sky, she was probably trying to see if she could find the helicopter or something so they can leave safely with their loved ones. "Kelsi..." Erik called out quietly, Kelsi looked at him. "Erik...how's it going?" Kelsi said with a hint of sorrow. "Well...I'm just worried that's all..." Erik said. He was worried about Kelsi, what if she died? Erik wouldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let the 'Cold Death' take anyone he loved again. Not like it did to Kyle. "About what?" Kelsi asked curiously, "About you..." Erik replied. "If I lost you...then...how would I even live with myself?" Erik asked. "Erik...I'm not gonna die..." Kelsi said grabing both of his claws. "We're gonna get rescued and begin a family in Greenland. All of our friends will be there." Kelsi stated. "What about Mort?" Erik asked, "Don't worry, we'll take care of him..." Kelsi said. "And Kowalski?" Erik asked knowing that Doris died. "I'm sure he'll find another dolphin or penguin or whatever. Maddie will probaby have Max look after the ducklings." Kelsi stated. Erik then thought about Kelsi's plans and had some hope, although, what if they don't survive? Erik had a tear running down his face, he could think of the future where they survive. He then leaned in and kissed Kelsi. They began to rub their fangs together but then Marlene walked in, "Am I interupting something?" Marlene asked. Erik stopped and blushed a little. "Not really..." Erik stated. "Yeah, well...Rico wants you..." Marlene said. Erik then nodded, kissed Kelsi on the cheek and walked out the habitat. Kelsi was hoping that her prayers would be answered, and hope that they all begin to escape safely.

When Erik got to the Penguin HQ, he saw Rico sitting at the cinder block table. Rico gave him a gesture to sit and Erik did so. "What is it you wanna talk about?" Erik asked. Rico then took some paper out and wrote down what he was saying, (A/N The things that are from Rico in quotations are what the paper says.) "Are we gonna ge out of here alive?" Rico wrote. "Of course. The evac chopper will be here soon." Erik said reassuringly. "I lost my girl..." Rico wrote down. "You mean Doll? I'm sure she's around here somewhere......" Erik said in another reassuring tone. He didn't want his best friend to worry about his doll girlfriend. "I can't find her anywhere...I looked everywhere..." Rico wrote. "The whole zoo?" Erik asked. "Yep." Rico said, without writting it down. "Even the Reptile Exhibit?" Erik asked. "No, it's too dark, I can't see..." Rico wrote down. Erik knew the electricity was out, so the lights must've been turned off leaving the reptile exhibit in complete nothingness. "Well...don't you have any night vision goggles?" Erik asked. Ric then shook his head and proceeded to write something down on the piece of paper. "Erik, come with me. I need your night vision." Rico was refering to Erik's nocturnal vision. "Okay..." Erik said. "Hey where's Skipper and Kowalski?" Erik asked. "Recon." Rico said simply. "Okay...let's go then..." Erik said, as they both ran to the fish bowl entrance.

At the Reptile Exhibit, they noticed that the whole building was engulged in darkness. "Rico, you weren't kidding." Erik said simply. Then they began to search the place. Rico then almost tried to walk another way, away from Erik, but Erik stopped him, "Rico...stay with me." Erik said simply. "Why?" Rico asked. "Because, A, you don't have night vision, and, B, I don't wanna be alone. I'm afraid of that." Erik stated. "Okay." Rico mumbled. "Thanks...I'll see to it that you get your doll back." Erik said. Rico then grunted a simple expression of thanks. Then the started to continue with their search. Then Rico tripped on a root and fell to the ground. The impact from the floor to his chest made him regurgitate a flash light. Erik looked at the flashlight then at him. "Rico? Did you have a flashlight this whole time?" Erik asked. Rico then grunted an 'I don't know' expression. Erik checked the flashlight to find perfectly charged batteries. "Rico. We've could've used this!" Erik complained. Rico then mummbled something and Erik understood. "You wanted me to come with you? Then why didn't you say so?" Erik asked, "I would've said yes. But now that we're here." Erik then proceeded to turn on the flash light, and gave it to Rico. They began searching the entire habitat, Erik wasn't paying attention to what Rico was doing. "Alright, she has to be here somewhere. Man I feel sorry for the animals in this place when there's a power outage what do ya think Rico?" Erik asked. Then he looked behind him and noticed Rico wasn't there. He looked around quickly in fear, he was all by himself. Fear was now taking over him, he was over run by the dark shadows of loneliness. "Rico? RICO!!!!" Erik called out in fear. Then he ran through the fake forest hoping to find some living creature of any kind. As long as it wasn't diseased. "RICO!!!!" Erik screamed, but no response. Then he heard some crying in the distance, "Rico?" Erik ran to where the noise was, and found Rico. He was sobbing in the corner uncontrolably. "Rico...I'm here. Don't worry." Erik said. He had no idea why he was crying, he wasn't afraid of the dark or loneliness. What was wrong with him? "Rico? Are you okay?" Erik asked. Then Rico pointed at some bushes, he found the doll, but it was completely destroyed, beyond repair. How did that happen? He then saw some paw prints, it seemed like a stray dog found it's way in here and destroyed it, thinking that it was a chew toy. "Rico...I'm sorry..." Erik whispered. "Kill..." Rico grunted. Erik rose his eye brow in confusion, "Kill me!" Rico said. Erik then knew what he wanted, he wanted Erik to kill him. "Rico...I can't do that...I'm sorry...I can not do that!" Erik said with tears running down his face. "Kill me! Stop pain!" Rico grunted. "No I don't want to! Please no!!!!" Erik cried. Then Erik began crying with Rico. Although, Erik was crying because his best friend wanted him to kill him to stop some emotional scars. The poor penguin was suffering, if he didn't kill him, he might kill himself, and he didn't want that. But at the same time, he didn't want to kill Rico. He had no choice, he'd be scared for life but, it was the only choice Erik didn't like. Erik then found a sharp sitck, shap enough to stab even him. Erik then got up and looked at Rico, "Rico, I want you to look over there." Erik said pointing behind Rico. Rico looked at him and then did so, "Now I want you to think about Greenland, and how we'll live our lives." Erik said, tears were falling out of his eyes though. Then Erik walked up to the penguins back, and jammed the sharp stick into the area where his heart was. Killing him instantly. Erik watched as Rico fell to the ground motionless. Erik began to cry as he noticed he murdered his friend. He went to the corner and went into a fetal position knowing that Rico was dead, and he was alone.

At the Penguin HQ, Marlene and Kelsi ran up to Skipper, "Skipper, have you seen Erik?" Kelsi asked. "Negetive. Why?" Skipper replied. "Aw man! He's gone missing!" Marlene shouted. "Don't worry we'll find him..." Kowalski said, "I'm sure he's somewhere." "But, Erik has separation annxiety. He hates being alone!!!" Kelsi screamed. Then they found some papers, one of them said 'No, it's too dark, I can't see..." it was Rico's hand writing. "Skipper. This is describing the Reptile Exhibit." Kowalski said with careful consideration. "Do you think Erik and Rico are in the reptile exhibit?" Kelsi asked. "Well I'm pretty sure they are. Rico said something about his lost doll." Kowalski said. "I see...then we should go there." Marlene said. "Marlene. You should stay..." Skipper said, "No! I have to come with you! I have to see if Erik's alright!" Marlene said firmly, "Why?" Kelsi asked, "Because, he's my friend, and I wasn't there when his brother died." Marlene said. "Okay...then I'm coming to. Erik's my boyfriend, and I wanna make sure he's alright." Kelsi said. "All right then! You two are coming along then! Let's go!" Skipper ordered, as the four began to head for the Reptile Exhibit.

In the exhibit, they began to search everywhere. "No sign of Rico or Erik here." Kowalski said looking in a hollow tree. "Not here..." Kelsi stated looking into a fake log. "I can't find them anywhere." Marlene said, then she heard some sniffiling in behind some fauna. She moved the fauna to find Erik in the corner crying his eyes out. "Erik...I FOUND HIM!!!" Marlene called out. "Erik where's Rico?" Marlene asked in a soft tone. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry..." Erik whispered in a scared tone. Marlene looked at him, she didn't know what he was talking about. "Erik? What do you mean?" Marlene asked. "I'm so sorry-y-y-y-y." Erik began to sob uncontrolably. Then Marlene looked around and found Rico's dead body. She wanted to scream, but it might scare Erik even more. Then Skipper, Kowalski, and Kelsi came by. Skipper and Kowalski saw Rico's body, they were stunned. It was hard to believe Erik would do that to Rico. "Erik...what happened?" Kelsi asked. "I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" Erik cried, this time hugging Marlene. Marlene then patted his head, "It's okay Erik..." Marlen said reassuringly.

Erik was then at the bunk in the Penguin HQ. He had to stay there for tonight cause Skipper had to ask Erik some questions. "Erik...I need to know about Rico." Skipper began, "Tell me what happened." Skipper said in a soft tone. Erik looked at him, "Are you gonna lock me up in a cage?" Erik asked. Skipper shook his head slightly. "Okay...we were looking for his doll, then we found it, destroyed and beyond repair. Rico was crying and wanted me to kill him. I thought that if I didn't, he'd kill himself, due to the pain he's in, so I..." Then Erik stopped and was on the verge of tears. "Erik...I'm sorry..." Skipper said. He knew Rico was a little crazed, but having his best friend kill him was sad. "Why are you sorry?" Erik asked, "What you've gone through...to kill your friend." Skipper said. Erik then started to cry, "Skipper...please forgive me...I'm sorry..." Erik cried. Skipper then put a flipper on the young bats shoulder, "I forgive you..." Skipper whispered reassuringly. Then they heard the alarm. Someone has caught the 'Cold Death'. "Skipper, someone is infected!" Kowalski shouted, bursting through the fishbowl entrance. "What? Who is it?!" Then Kowalski took a GPS modified to look for any infected, and it pointed out to another person. "Sad eyes?" Skipper looked in disbelief. When Erik heard that, he immediately took the GPS and looked at it. "Mort?! NO!!" Erik yelled. Then he flew out the fishbowl entrance, and towards the Lemur Habitat.

When he got there, he saw Mort breathing heavily. He wasn't doing too good. Raymond already put a life support system to Mort, along with a fluid rack. Kowalski and Skipper then rushed in and Kowalski began to treat him. "Skipper..." Raymond said, "He might die...in a painful way..." "We can't have that..." Skipper said, "We have to do something..." Erik said. "We have to put him to sleep..." Kowalski said. "What?" Erik looked at the tall penguin in confusion. "It's the only way, Mort can't survive this, and he might suffer a painful death..." Kowalski stated. "I'll do it..." Erik sniffled. "I'll put him to sleep..." "But Erik. What you're about to do might destroy you internally." Raymond said, "I killed Rico, Raymond." Erik said bluntly, Raymond had a shock look on his face. Raymond didn't know he'd do it, was it because he was suffering too? Kowalski proceeded to give him a syringe full of pentobarbital to put Mort to sleep. Erik then walked to where Mort was laying down. Erik saw the fluid rack, and knew what to do. But he wanted Mort to see him one last time. "Mort?" Erik called out in a soft tone. "Erik?" Mort looked at him, "Hi Mort. How are you doing?" Erik asked. "I'm sick..." Mort said weakly. "Oh, that's too bad...well why don't you just rest." Erik whispered, then Mort nodded and closed his big eyes. "Just rest now..." Erik looked at the fluid rack then he stuck the needle into the cord and the pentobarbital went into Mort, putting him to sleep perminently. "Good bye...Mort..." Erik said. Kowalski then took Erik and escorted him to the other area of the habitat. But then, Erik glared at Kowalski and threw a punch onto his beak. Kowalski fell to the ground, and Raymond and Tanya grabbed Erik to restrain him. "You had more choices than that!!! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE DEATH?!" Erik screamed. Kowalski's nose was bleeding, and he tried to back away but hit a wall. "He was only a child. You had more time in the world to save him. BUT NOW HE'S DEAD!!!" Erik yelled. Erik then shook off Raymond and Tanya, walked up to Kowalski and put his claws to his neck, "YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!!!" Erik snarled, "Erik...I'm sorry..." Kowalski said in a fearful tone. Erik then let go of him and looked at his claws, he had killed his friends. Kowalski then got up and put a flipper to the bats shoulder, "Erik..." Erik then brushed off his flipper and walked to the tree and sat down. "Someone has to help him..." Raymond said, "I know him...if he looses a friend, he suddenly thins he's alone." Raymond said. King Julien then heard what happened to Mort and felt sorry for Erik, "I'll do it..." Julien said. Everyone looked at him in disbeliefe. "Ringtail...you better take this seriously..." Skipper said firmly. "We've both lost a friend. Of course I'll be taking to seriously." Julien said then walked up to the bat. "I have a bad feeling about this." Tanya said, "Me too." Raymond said.

Julien got to the bat who was at the tree sobbing. "Erik...mind if I sit with you?" Julien asked. "What do you want?" Erik asked firmly. "I know you lost Mort, and I...I'm sorry..." Julien said. "Sorry?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" Erik yelled. "Erik...that's true...but at the same time...I didn't want him to die..." Julien stated. Julien then sat by Erik. Erik wanted to move, but Julien was becoming meaningful all of a sudden. "Erik...Mort was a good little lemur, he liked everything. Even when I took him in when I first saw him." Julien said. Erik looked at him strangly, "Wait...you mean Mort's family is unknown?" Erik asked, calming down. "Yeah...I don't even know what happened to them. He was crying on the ground, so I took him in and began to raise him. Then I had to show him how a real king would act, that's why I was a jerk." Julien said. Erik then looked at him, "I see..." Erik said looking to the ground. Then Julien looked up, "He might be with the sky spirits now." Julien said. Erik looked up as well, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Erik said as they both looked up at the stars.

* * *

Both of Erik's friends are dead. Poor Erik...now he has no one to hang out with.


	10. Amber Alerted Frozen Tears

Before we go on...everyone got tissues...................okay?...............good. Let's start the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Amber Alerted Frozen Tears

Erik was calmed down now, thanks to King Julien. Mia was a little confused. She had never seen that side of him. All those days with him and he actually was nice to someone, and serious. "Is Erik okay?" Mia asked. "Yeah..." King Julien said in a sad tone. King Julien was sad that Mort died, and he didn't know that it'll be that hard on him. "Hey, don't worry." Mia said reassuringly. "How can I not?" King Julien asked, "I can't handle losing so many people..." King Julien said while walking to the throne. He rested his head at the seat and burried it under his arms. Mia walked up to him and placed a paw on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry...I'm sure we'll be fine..." Mia said, "But what if we're not?" King Julien asked in a soft tone. "We will, don't worry..." Mia whispered. Then Mia planted a kiss on his cheek, King Julien then began to kiss her deeply. Then they broke away, and stared at each other's eyes. "Mia...we're gonna make it to Greenland. And we'll be the king and queen of a new generation!" Julien proclaimed with some confidence. "Yes we will." Mia said with a smile.

Raymond felt sorry for Erik, now that he wittnessed what it was like to see your friends die. Of course, Erik was behind the weapon. Tanya looked at Raymond, who was spaced out, and thinking what will happen. "Raymond? Chto sluchilosʹ? (What's wrong?)" Tanya asked in Russian. "YA bespokoyusʹ o Erik. On uvidel, chto druzʹya umrut ot ruki. (I'm worried about Erik. He saw his friends die by his hands.)" Raymond replied in a sad tone. "Vam sleduet pogovoritʹ s nim...(You should talk to him...)" Tanya suggessted. "YA ne dumayu, chto eto pomozhet. Mne nuzhno kogo-to yeshche s nim razgovarivatʹ. YA imyeyu v vidu on kazhet·sya spokoĭnym, no vnutri on umiraet. (I don't think it'll help. I need someone else to talk to him. I mean he seems calm, but on the inside he's dying.)" Raymond said. "YA pogovoryu s nim. (I'll talk to him.)" Tanya suggessted. Raymond looked at her and then nodded, "Okay, he's in the Otter Habitat." Raymond said, "Da. Thanks, I'll make sure he's okay." Tanya said, then ran off to the Otter Habitat.

In the Otter Habitat, Erik was just drinking his sorrows away, again. Tanya then walked over to Erik, "Erik..." Tanya called out, Erik looked at her, his eyes were irritated. "Tanya. How's it going?" Erik said with a depressed tone. He was trying to hide his sadness, but it wasn't working. "Erik...we all know you're still bumed out." Tanya said. Erik then let out a depressing sigh, "Alright fine...you got me." Erik said in a sad tone. "At least you still have Kelsi." Tanya said, "But it was Mort...a child." Erik said putting emphasis on his sentence. Tanya did miss Mort, and she'll probably miss Erik if he did something to himself. Knowing Raymond, he'd do the same thing if he lost Tanya. "Erik...listen..." Tanya began. "I'm sure you'll join them soon. They're with the sky spirits..." Tanya said. Then Erik got up, "Tanya...I just want you to know...that..." Erik stopped in the middle of his sentence. He was probably drunk, "You...were always there for me..." Erik said in a sober tone. "Ummmm...Erik? What are you talking about?" Tanya asked. "Are friendship was soooooo great! But too bad for......what am I saying?" Erik asked realizing he was drunk. "I miss everyone!" Erik cried. He began bawling and buried his face in Tanya's chest. Tanya just patted the young bat on the head. "It's okay...we're gonna be okay..." Tanya whispered reassuringly. Then Erik looked up at her, still drunk, "Sing me a lullaby mommy." Erik said in a baby tone. "Huh?" Tanya asked raising a brow. "Too late..." Erik said, then fell on the ground passed out. Tanya looked at him, "He's passed out...wow..." Tanya said. Erik then took the bottle he was drinking from and cuddled it in his sleep. "Heh heh cute..." Tanya said. "I guess we could call this mission a success. I guess..." Tanya said to herself jokingly. She then picked Erik up, put him on a guest bed, and moved the blanket to his neck. Tanya then walked out of the Otter Habitat and towards the Lemur Habitat.

The next day, there was a blizzard at the city. Erik then woke up in a daze, "What happened?" he asked weakly. Kelsi looked at him, "Wow, you were pretty wasted Erik..." Kelsi said bluntly. "Huh?......Oh that's right the beer." Erik said. Then he looked to find the Otter Habitat entrance blocked, "What's going on?" Erik asked. "There's a blizzard in New York. Weird I know, but best not to ask questions." Marlene said, who was sitting near a heater. Erik then walked to the heater and began to warm up next to it. Kelsi sat next to Marlene and began to heat up with them as well. "Hey, if the power is out, then why in the world is this working?" Erik asked. "Kowalski built a genertor for this." Kelsi stated. "Ahhh...okay." Erik said with realization. The room went quiet, only with the sound of the blizzard. "You think everything will be okay? As in back to normal?" Marlene asked. "I'm sure it will..." Kelsi began, "I'm sure we'll be in Greenland in no time." Kelsi stated, "But what about the ones we love? What about our family?" Marlene asked. Kelsi didn't think about that, but she knew her sister and family were probably rescued. "Marlene...they're probably waiting for us." Kelsi said in a reassuring tone. "Thanks Kelsi." Marlene said, "Don't mention it." Kelsi said.

At the Penguin HQ, Kowalski and Skipper were sitting at the cinder block table thinking about the ones they lost. "Poor Rico...poor Erik..." Kowalski whispered in a sad tone. "May Rico rest in piece." Skipper said, "At least he'll join Private in that glacier in the sky." Skipper said. Kowalski really missed Rico, he was really good friends with the maniac penguin. Kowalski then buried his head in his flippers and began crying. "Kowalski, look we have to go on." Skipper said while placing a flipper on the tall penguins shoulder. "But...Rico's...dead..." Kowalski sobbed. "I failed to help him, and he didn't die from the disease. He died in sorrow. I could've helped him." Kowalski sobbed some more. "Don't worry about it..." Skipper said, giving the tall penguin a comforting hug. The hug lowered some of his crying. "It's going to be okay soldier. Don't worry." Skipper whispered reassuringly. Kowalski then wiped his nose and got up, "It's okay, I'll be okay." Kowalski sniffed. Then Maddie walked in with her ducklings, "Hey, we need a place to stay." Maddie said. "What happened?" asked Skipper. "Our barrier broke." Maddie said, "So we had to come here." Maddie said. "Alright, go ahead." Then the ducklings rushed in carrying sleeping bags and began cheering. They placed their sleeping bags near the TV and began playing with each other. "Play nice!" Maddie called out. Skipper and Maddie looked at the ducklings playing with each other. "You could stay here as long as you want." Skipper said, "Thanks Skipper." Maddie thanked him then gave him a hug, "You're welcome." Skipper said. But as they broke away from the hug the alarm sounded off. (A/N Yes the alarm is generator powered too.) The ducklings were all freaking out, and Maddie tried to calm them down, "Kids! Kids! Calm down!" Maddie yelled out. If only Private was there, he would've calmed them down peacefully. Then Skipper whistled, getting the ducklings attention, "Alright everyone! Remain calm! We'll soon see what's going on! Now, go ahead and stay here with your mother, and we'll handle this." Skipper ordered. The ducklings then stopped crying and everything was calm. Kowalski then looked at the GPS and it pointed to the Slasher Exhibit. It was Max. "Max..." Kowalski whispered under his breath. "Skipper, we have to go to the Slasher Exhibit!" Kowalski said. "Okay...Maddie stay here with the ducklings." Skipper ordered. Then Maddie agreed although Max was one of the animals who were gonna watch over the ducklings, she prayed that he'll be okay. Then Skipper and Kowalski rushed off to the Slasher Exhibit.

When they got to the Slasher Exhibit, Amber was waiting in the cave for the penguins in a different room. Max was in the sleeping area, in poor condition. Amber just stared at the sewer cover, waiting for the penguins. She didn't want Max to die, she was so sad for him. He didn't do anything wrong, besides trying to eat the penguins, but that was before they knew him. Just then, the penguins bursted through the sewer cover. "Skipper! Kowalski! Thank goodness you're here!" Amber said, giving them a hug. "Please help Max, he's......infected." Amber said lowering her head. "Okay..." Skipper said, "Kowalski, you handle him and I'll stay here." Skipper ordered, "But what if I..." Kowalski was then interrupted by Skipper, "Now!" He barked. Then Kowalski ran into the other room where Max was. "It's going to be okay Amber..." Skipper whispered reassuringly while patting her on the back. "Max...he's gonna die is he?" Amber asked. "I can't promise anything..." Skipper said. Then after a few anxious hours, Kowalski walked back to the slasher and leader penguin. He had a sad look on his face. "Kowalski? What's wrong?" Skipper asked. "He's......dead......" Kowalski said in a depressing tone. Those words struck Amber in the heart, it felt like an frozen spear was lodged in her chest. "No...NO! It can't bbe true!!!" Amber screamed. "Amber..." Skipper began but was interrupted by Amber, "Leave me alone. Please." Amber said sorrowfully. Skipper nodded then the two penguins jumped through the sewer entrance closing the cover. Amber walked to Max's body, and then laid next to it. Little did she know, that the barrier on the cave entrance was falling off. Amber didn't care though, she wanted to be with Max, even if it meant the slow painful death he was struck with. Then the barrier gave way, and the extremely cold air blew in. Amber began shivering but she didn't care about what was going to happen. She moved up to Max's ear and whispered, "We will be together." then she moved her head under his chin and closed her eyes. All she can feel was the cold winter air freezing her body. Amber then let out her last breath as the snow began to bury them in the habitat.

* * *

If you don't know what's going on, Amber killed herself by freezing herself. Poor Max though. I'd like to thank Skoolgrl09 for giving me the idea for the chapter name. All rights go to the "Amber Alert" part.


	11. Never Alone

Alright, Recap. Max and Amber died. And a bunch of other sadness happened. But I don't think Kowalski would be happy about the amount of deaths. Anyways, on with the fanfic

* * *

Chapter 10: Never Alone

Kowalski was sitting at the work bench. He was sad that he let another life down. Who was next? And what's in store for them? He just buried his head in his flippers and began to cry. Suddenly Marlene walked in and looked at Kowalski, he was so sad. "Kowalski? Are you okay?" Marlene asked. "I failed. I'm just a failure at everything. I don't even know why I signed up for this team. I just...don't know." Kowalski said wiping tears from his beak. "Kowalski, listen, there's probably no cure for this disease, and I'm sorry I said that. I mean, you don't have to worry about anything." Marlene said. "But what if you died? What if Skipper died?" Kowalski asked. "I'll say the same thing I said to him, at least you tried." Marlene said in a comforting tone. Kowalski then looked at her, Skipper actually thought that he was a failure? This was hard for Kowalski to realize. Skipper was their leader, well his leader, and now he became so good at it, how could he think of himself as a failure? "Marlene, you said that to Skipper?" Kowalski asked, "Yeah, he was sad that Jeni died, and a lot of other people." Marlene stated. "But Kyle...he was a good friend, and Doris was...my only love..." Kowaslki said before breaking into tears, "I miss them! I'm sorry Kyle! I'm sorry Doris!" Kowalski shouted at the ceiling, hoping they'd hear him from the sky. Although they proabably didn't hear him, Marlene felt sorry for Kowalski. He tried so hard to save many lives, but failed to do so. She felt a tear run down her cheek, bit she wiped it off. She didn't want Kowalski to see her crying, due to the fact that she was comforting him, and didn't want to loose control over that. Marlene then gave Kowalski a comforting hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure they forgive you." Marlene whispered. "I know you tried so hard to save them. They're in a better place now, and they don't have to worry about this epidemic anymore." Marlene's voice was comforting, "Okay...I'll try to calm down..." Kowalski said, calming down. "That's good to hear." Marlene said while breaking away from the hug. "Now, I'm going to check up on everyone else." Marlene said. Then she walked out of the HQ, and Kowalski looked at her as she left. "Thank you, Marlene..." Kowalski whispered.

At night, Kowalski was in his bunk, unable to sleep. For some reason, he felt that he a had to invent something to help stop this disease. He didn't have the right tools though, he had to think of something. Then the idea came to him, Kyle's Habitat. Kyle had some inventions in there. But the idea was too painful, he missed Kyle and Doris. Doris' Habitat was near the Wolf Habitat. He thought it would be to depressing to go there, but he had to do what he had to do in order to stop the 'Cold Death' from killing another victim, or at least to figure out who's next and treat that victim. So he hopped off his bunk and ran out the HQ.

The Wolf Habitat stood there in the dark. Snow and frost were almost covering the entire habitat, like it was a glacier cave. Kowalski took a deep breath and walked in hoping to find some sort of invention or parts to an invention to save some lives. Most of the inside was covered in ice, but Kowalski was used to it. It looked as if the entire cave was actually made from ice, but it was just abandoned from a long time ago. Kowalski then saw a work bench full of srcap metal and wires. The lucky thing was that most of the frost didn't form in that part of the room. The pieces of metal and wires looked as if it can be formed into a hand held device, used to track any of the disease's germs, at least that's what Kowalski thought. "I'm sorry Kyle." Kowalski whispered, while taking a deep breath. Then he took the objects and tools, then ran out of the Wolf Habitat. But when he did, he looked at the Dolphin Tank. He remembered how Doris used to be alive, and how he loved her. The Dolphin Tank was full of ice and snow now, with no sign of life at all. He walked to the Dolphin Tank and pressed both of his flippers on the glass, and then his face. He closed his eyes remembering Doris. He even remembered Kyle, his best friend, the wolf who kept him from living a lonely life in the HQ. They had good times inventing stuff in the HQ and at the Wolf Habitat. Kowalski also thought about how he loved Doris, he could feel her dolphin muzzle press against his beak. Although it was just his imagination, Doris was gone and so was Kyle. But at least Kyle was with Naomi, she would be happy that her 'samurai' was with her in Heaven. Then Kowalski began to leave the Dolphin Tank and back to the Penguin HQ.

In the morning, Skipper woke up to find Kowalski sleeping near his work bench. There was a newly made hand held device next to the tall penguin. Skipper then waddled to Kowalski and tapped him on the shoulder gently. Kowalski then woke up "Oh, good morning Skipper!" Kowalski yawned. "Good morning to you too. But one question. What's that?" Skipper asked pointing at the hand held device. "That is a...well...it's going to track down an infected friend, so we can treat him with a good amount of time." Kowalski stated in his scientific tone. Then the device began to make a noise similar to a metal detector. "It works! EUREKA!" Kowalski shouted, "Okay, let's follow the signal and see who we can save." Skipper said, "Aye aye, Skipper!" Then the two penguins left to follow the signal.

They followed it to the Otter Habitat, "Oh no. Please don't let it be who I think it is..." Skipper said in a sad tone, they walked in to find no one there only one animal. The one animal that they'd be sad to loose, the one who probably won't see this coming, the one who enjoyed every moment of life. Erik. "Hey guys! What do you have there, Kowalski?" Erik asked. The two penguins had sad looks on there faces. Erik just looked at them smiling, not knowing what was going on. "Erik, this helps us track down an incoming infected person. And this tracked us down to you." Kowalski said in a grim whisper. Erik's expression slowly changed, he now knew that he was going to die. Unknowingly, Kelsi was outside the Otter Habitat, and walked in, only to hear what Kowalski had just said. "No. NO! Not Erik!" Kelsi screamed, hugging Erik. Erik broke away and looked Kelsi in her big blue eyes. "It's okay Kelsi. I guess it's my time then." Erik whispered reassuringly. "But Erik! This can't be true! Kowalski, what if it's me? It has to be me rigt?!" Kelsi asked in a frightened tone. Kowalski waved the device at Kelsi, but got nothing. "It isn't you. I'm sorry Kelsi." Kowalski said, "Oh no...Erik!" Kelsi cried. Tears were pouring out of her eyes like a fountain, she then collapsed to the ground sobbing. "The only thing we could do is keep you in the HQ, and treat you to see if the disease goes away." Kowalski said. "Okay..." Erik nodded. Then he proceeded to walk with them to the HQ, but Kelsi grabed Erik's wing, "Erik! NO! This can't be happening! This is a nightmare!" Kelsi cried. "I'm sorry Kelsi...you could come visit me. But you have to stay strong, okay?" Erik said, then Kelsi nodded. Erik then continued to walk to the HQ to be treated.

After a while, Marlene, Raymond and Tanya walked into the Otter Habitat to find Kelsi bawling on the ground. "Kelsi what's wrong?" Raymond asked, "It's Erik...he's...infected." Kelsi stated. "No..." Raymond whispered. "Not Erik." Marlene said in a shocked tone. "Yes Erik." Kelsi said, "They're treating him in the Penguin HQ, he might die or something!" Kelsi stated. "Well...did he at least show any syptomns?" Tanya asked. "No, he didn't." Kelsi said. "Then how do you know if he's infected?" Raymond asked. "Kowalski had a device that can track who the contaminated person is." Kelsi said. "No way..." Raymond whispered, "Yes way..." Kelsi said. The four stood there depressed. "At least he isn't alone in there." Marlene said, "You know how he is when he's alone." "Yeah..." Kelsi said, while she stopped crying. "We should take turns to visit. Here's the order, Kelsi, me, Marlene, and Tanya." Raymond suggested. They all nodded in agreement. One thing they knew Erik only had a day until the disease would've kicked in.

At the HQ, Erik laid on an examination table, which was in Kowalski's lab for safe reasons. Kowalski was setting up the heart monitor to a generator. Erik then looked at Kowalski, "So, this is how it feels to know that you're dying..." Erik stated. Kowalski just sighed in depression, what if he failed to save Erik? "This feels...kind of sad..." Erik said. "Erik...you're probably not going to die. I will probably try to save you, not matter what it takes." Kowalski said with some confidence. "Thanks Kowalski..." Erik said, "But if I do, I want you to know, I'm sorry for punching you." Kowalski had a smile across his beak, "It's okay..." Kowalski said. "I would've been that sad if I was in your foot steps." Kowalski said in a soft tone. "Thanks." Erik said. Then Kowalski prepared a needle, Erik just looked at it, "Is that gonna save me?" Erik asked, "I don't know yet. That's what I'm going to find out." Kowalski replied. Then stuck the needle into Erik's shoulder. "Alright, let's test this out." Kowalski said, then he took the 'Disease Detector' and waved it in front of Erik. Still the same sound. He wasn't cured. "Nothing..." Kowalski said sadly. "What did you just stuck me with?" Erik asked, "Our only hope for a vaccine. I didn't work..." Kowalski said, "I'm sorry Erik..." Kowalski then felt a tear fall from his beak. "It's okay..." Erik said. He would've gone up to hug him, but he was strapped to the bed. "I've been working on that for the whole night." Kowalski said with in a depressed tone. "Hey...Kowalski, I don't mind at all...I've already did everything I could to help..." Erik whispered in a comforting tone.

Later that day, Kelsi walked into the lab to visit Erik. Kowalski walked out to give them some privacy. Kelsi looked at her dying boyfriend. He was about to leave their world for good. "Erik..." Kelsi said, "Hey Kelsi..." Erik said. Kelsi then wiped a tear from her cheek, "Erik, why did this had to happen to you? Why not me?" Kelsi cried. "You should be happy, you get to live..." Erik said. "But, without you though..." Kelsi said in a depressed whisper. "Kelsi. We're going to be together forever. Even when I'm dead, I'll still be waiting." Erik said in a comforting tone. "For what?" Kelsi asked in a depressed tone, "For you..." Erik whispered. Kelsi began to cry, she wanted to kiss him one last time, but if she did she'd probably be infected. She was afraid for that to happen to her, but mostly for Erik dying.

The next hour, Raymond walked in. He was sad to see his little brother like this. Another thing was that he was going to die. "I guess you heard the news huh?" Erik asked, "Yeah..." Raymond replied. "Figures..." Erik said. "Erik...we're really gonna miss you. I won't be the same without you." Raymond said in a depressed tone. "It's okay, I'll join the others soon enough." Erik said, "Soon I'll be with Kyle, Rico, Mort, Doris, and the others." Erik said. Raymond then felt a tear fall from his muzzle, "Raymond are you crying?" Erik asked. "I guess I am..." Raymond said looking at the tear. "Raymond, you don't have to miss me...I'm sure y'all be safe soon." Erik said in a comforting tone. "But Erik, you're my brother. Along with Kyle. If you died, then, I have no family left." Raymond said in a depressed whisper. "What about are parents?" Erik asked, "I don't know if they're still alive though." Raymond said. Then he pulled a chair next to Erik's bed to sit down. The thought of another one of his brothers dying was too much to bear. He then buried his face in his paws and began to sob. "It's okay Raymond. I'm sure y'all can get through this..." Erik whispered. "I'm just so sorry Erik. I said we'll be fine and...look at you...you're on a death bed." Raymond cried. "Actually it's an examination table. And you're still alive aren't you?" Erik asked. Raymond then looked at him, his eyes were irritated, "Erik...you're about to die though..." Raymond said. "I know. But YOU'RE still alive. You're going to be fine." Erik said. "Erik...I'm just so sad." Raymond said in a sad tone. Erik was surprised to hear Raymond admit his emotions. Raymond was like a rock, he can never cry at all, but the thought of losing a sibling gave him the tears.

At night, Erik was already growing weak. But there was not enough time for Marlene or Tanya to visit. All because Erik was at deaths door. Raymond, Skipper, Marlene, Kelsi, Tanya, and Kowalski were in the lab. Kelsi was sitting at the chair near Erik, holding his claw. Raymond was sitting against a wall, with Tanya resting her head on his shoulder. Marlene was sitting at a table, resting her head. Skipper was at Erik's side as well, with Kowalski. "Erik...I guess this is goodbye then?" Kowalski asked. Erik nodded slowly. The disease made him too weak, "This disease is keeping me from breathing..." Erik said with a weak chuckle. "Erik...I...I still want you to stay with us." Kelsi said, "Well...I can't Kelsi." Erik said, "I'm dying." Kelsi began to cry even more. She then took out a neckalace, it was there 'together forever' neckalace. "Erik...I need you to keep this." Kelsi said, "No, you keep it." Erik said pushing the neckalace away gently, "That way we will be together...forever." Erik said with a cough. Then Kowalski looked at the heart monitor, it wasn't good. "I guess my time's almost up...now that you guys stayed with me...I'm never...alone." Then after that, Erik closed his eyes and the heart monitor went flatline. "Erik?" Kelsi called. Kowalski then put a flipper to Erik's neck, "He's dead..." Kowalski said. "No...not Erik..." Kelsi cried. Then Marlene began to comfort her. She wrapped her arm around Kelsi, "Shhhhh...it's okay..." Although Kelsi was still crying. Raymond then walked out of the room. Skipper then followed him outside.

The night sky was a dark blue, with white snowflakes falling from the abyss in the sky. Raymond looked at the stars, and Skipper walked up to him. "Erik would've loved this weather..." Raymond said, "Erik was my brother...he died a cruel fate..." Raymond continued. Skipper then nodded, "May Erik rest in peace." Raymond said. Skipper then remembered that he said that about Rico. "I'm sorry for your loss." Skipper said, "We all lost someone, I'm sorry for all your losses." Raymond said, "Raymond...I'm sorry though...you lost both your brothers...I would've killed myself if I lost my family." Skipper said. "Yeah..." Raymond sniffed. "I'm sure he's up there in that cave in the sky." Raymond said, "Yeah...probably smiling down upon us." Skipper said as he sat with Raymond and looked at the stars. They both then remembered the last words Erik said: _never alone_.

* * *

I apoligize for killing off Erik, right now I'm crying on the inside, but please accept my sincere apoligies. Again I deeply apologize.


	12. Chaos

For all the Erik fans out there...I'm sorry I killed him off. It's because, this fanfic actually was based on a dream I had and that's what happened. So...yeah...try to enjoy the rest.

* * *

Chapter 11: Chaos

It was quiet now that Erik died. Raymond and Kelsi were in the Otter Habitat sitting at the table. There was a long period of silence, until Raymond broke it, "I miss him..." he whispered. "I can't believe he's gone..." Kelsi said. "Well...I hope he's in a better place now...somewhere safe..." Raymond said in a soft tone. "So do I...I just want him here though..." Kelsi said as she began to sob. "Kelsi...listen, Erik...is...going to be okay...he's up there with everyone else..." Raymond said with reassurance. "Really?" Kelsi asked wiping a tear. "Yeah, I'm sure my little brother is there...too..." Raymond then began to cry. Kelsi then pulled herself together and then looked at Raymond. The poor guy lost both of his brothers, and she was crying as much as he was right now. "Raymond...it's okay...you have to try and live through this..." Kelsi whispered. "Okay I'll try..." Raymond said wiping a tear and getting up. Then with that, Raymond walked away from the Otter Habitat and towards the Lemur Habitat.

At the Penguin HQ, Maddie and her ducklings were still staying in the HQ. They left only because Erik was dying and it would scar the other little ducklings minds if they saw Erik dead. Skipper walked over to Maddie, and watched as the ducklings were playing around like nothing ever happened. Maddie was so depressed, so many of her friends were dead. Too many people died, but she was tough enough to hold back a tear. But when she began to think of Private, a tear escaped her beak. Private was everything from the world to her, he was nice and never did anything bad, now he was gone, and the first person to the epidemic. At least her ducklings were alive, if they died, she would probably kill herself. Maddie then looked at Skipper, "Skipper, I have a question." Maddie spoke. "What is it?" Skipper asked calmly. "If I die, would you watch my ducklings?" Maddie asked. Skipper looked at her with a strange look, "Maddie..." Skipper began, "I can assure you that you're not gonna die..." Skipper said. "But if I do...will you watch them? Will you?!" Maddie asked frantically placing her wings on Skipper's shoulders. Skipper just looked at her, then Maddie collapsed to the ground sobbing. The ducklings were so distracted by the loud TV, which was powered by a generator. Skipper kneeled down next to her and gave her a comforting hug. "Maddie...you don't have to worry...I'll watch them." Skipper whispered reassuringly. Maddie then began to shed tears of joy, due to the fact that someone will help raise her kids while she was...gone. "Thank you..." Maddie said gratefully. "Any time." Skipper replied. Then Kelsi walked in, "Skipper..." she began. "Can we talk in private?" Kelsi asked. Then Skipper and Maddie broke away from their hug, and Skipper walked over to Kelsi and began to speak in the sewers. "What's wrong Kelsi?" Skipper asked. "Well...Erik is dead and...so is everyone else..." Kelsi said. Skipper just looked at her, showing that he was paying attention. "How are we going to live through this Hell? I mean look...there's only twelve of us here. This isn't good..." Kelsi began to sob now. "Listen Kelsi, we will live through this." Skipper declared, while putting his flippers on her shoulders, "We just need more time, and we need to stay in control..." "Okay I'll try..." Kelsi said. Kelsi still remembered that confident smile Erik gave her when he told the penguins about the epidemic. He actually accepted his fate, and didn't mind the suffering. It's like he was fighting to live, but soon gave in and died. "Damn this disease..." Kelsi murmured under her breath. Skipper looked at her, "This disease is killing the ones we love..." Kelsi said. Skipper then nodded in agreement, "Kelsi...just...don't worry..." Skipper said reassuringly. Then Kelsi nodded and left the HQ. Skipper then thought at what she said, it was true. The disease was killing off many friends. He then walked back to the HQ.

Kelsi then walked back to the Otter Habitat. She took the 'Togeter Forever' necklace and then put it close to her heart. She then began to put it on. It was a sad moment for her, tears began to run down her face when she put it on. She loved Erik, alot. And that necklace he gave her was the most memory she ever had. She also found his guitar, which also gave her more memories. She began to cry alot, then with that Mia entered the habitat. "Mia? What do you want?" Kelsi asked wiping a tear off her face. "I'm here to see if you're all right..." Mia said. "Since when did you care?" Kelsi asked in a sorrowful tone. "I cared when most of my friends died." Mia replied in a firm tone. Then Kelsi began to calm down some, she then sat at the couch, Mia sat next to her. "It was so bad...Erik...I loved him...and now he's gone." Kelsi said while crying. Mia began to worry more then, if she lost Julien, then she'd feel the same way. "Kelsi...we have to go on..." Mia said, "Just hold on for a little longer." "How? What if I was wrong? What if I lead us to our doom?!" Kelsi asked. Mia just looked at her, she felt sorry for the young female bat. "You didn't..." Mia said puting a paw on Kelsi's shoulder. Kelsi then wiped a tear off her face, "How do you know?" Kelsi asked firmly. "Because we have made it this far." Mia whispered with reassurance. Kelsi then looked up to the lemur queen, "Really?" Kelsi asked. "Truly" Mia said.

The next day, Kelsi began to look around for some food. Although, there was none to be found. Kelsi then walked over to Marlene, who was sitting near the frozen pond. "Marlene...we need more supplies." Kelsi said, "We do? Huh...we should tell Skipper, he'll go find some..." Marlene said, then they both walked over to the Penguin HQ.

Skipper was sitting at the table with Kowalski. Maddie was there too, but she was asleep with the kids. They were waiting for the 'Infected Tracker' to go off. It was still silent. They lost too many friends, it was a sad life it's been so far. Then Marlene and Kelsi carefully walked into the HQ, not disturbing the two penguins. "Skipper?" Marlene called out carefully. Skipper then looked at her, "Marlene?" Skipper replied, "What is it?" he asked. "Well...we need some supplies." Marlene replied. "Oh, okay. Well...we'll try to get some later..." Skipper said. "Well...we kind of need it now..." Marlene said. Skipper then nodded in agreement, "Okay, I'll see what we can..." but then his sentence was interrupted by a sound from the 'Infected Tracker'. "Kowalski! The signal!" Skipper screamed. Kowalski grabbed it, but when he did, it made a louder noise, similar to the metal detector noise. "It's close..." Kowalski said, then Marlene realized something, while Kowalski was moving around the signal stayed the same, "Kowalski...it's you..." Marlene said. Kelsi gasped in horror, as well as Skipper. Maddie was still asleep though, luckily. Kowalski then realized the suffering he'll soon feel. "I need medicine, pain meds, anything!" Kowalski yelled in horror as he dropped the tracker. Skipper, Marlene, and Kelsi looked around. There was no medicine in sight. "Kowalski, we have to find some." Skipper said. "What about the vet office!?" Kelsi asked. "Let's check there..." Kowalski said, "But use this..." Kowalski then pulled out a sled for him to lay on so they could get to him easier. "Okay, let's go..." Skipper said. Then with that, Kowalski laid down on the sled, and they strapped him on with blankets so they could go up the sewer ladder in the entrance.

At the vet office, the four stood out there looking. It was a little too easy, but at least there was no obstacles in there way. Then, they heard some snow crunching noises similar to footsteps. They all loked back to see what it was, it was Mia. "Skipper, I'm going to search for you." Mia said, "What do you mean?" Skipper asked, confused. "I mean, I'm coming with you. It isn't dangerous, I mean, we're in a secure location." Mia stated. "What about Ringtail?" Skipper asked. "He already knows. I told Raymond and Tanya too. They said they'll protect him. Besides, I feel like I haven't done anything at all, and I'm willing to help." Mia said. "Okay then. Let's go in then." Skipper ordered. They all then walked into the vet office. When they walked in, it was almost wrecked. Their was stuff on the floor and the window was broken, probably from the blizzard. "Alright let's search this place." Skipper said, then he left the sled close to the location to where he could search. Kelsi and Marlene began to search the place as well, they couldn't find much medicine. "I can't find any..." Marlene said, beginning to cry. Kelsi then put a claw on her shoulder, "Marlene don't worry...just keep looking." Kelsi said. Then Marlene nodded and began to search more with confidence. Meanwhile Mia was searching around an area that was far from the animals view. She then opened some cabinents and then she found some painkillers for animals. "I found it!" Mia shouted. Then she heard some footsteps coming her way, she followed the sound, thinking it was Skipper but then found out it wasn't. It was the Rat King. The rat had a sad look on his face and was pointing an air pistol at Mia. Mia stood there frightend. "I need that medicine..." the Rat King said calmly. Mia then shook her head, "I can't let you do that. My friend is dying..." Mia said in a soft tone, hoping that he'll leave. "So did my friends. Along with their families, and THEIR freinds..." the Rat King said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that." Mia said, hoping the gun would not point at her. "There's only one bottle. And this is it. My friend need it..." Mia pleaded. "I need it. Now please...I don't want to do this." The Rat King said. Mia was a little shocked at what he said, he knew his evil ways, like how he stole Julien's crown. Then Marlene and Kelsi walked in and saw him, they stood their paralyzed in fear. "There's more of you?" the lab rat asked. Pointing the gun at them then at her. Marlene and Kelsi nodded nervously. Then Skipper ran in, pulling the sled with a now weak Kowalski, "Mia! What did you..." Skipper then saw the Rat King pointing a gun at Mia, Marlene, and Kelsi. Mia then tried to walk to Skipper but then the Rat King fired a pellet into her chest. "MIA!" Skipper shouted. Kelsi and Marlene stood in horror. "I'm sorry..." the Rat King said with full regret. Then he fired another shot in her heart. Mia laid there dead, with the blood soaking her fur. Then the Rat King took the medicine and opened it, there was coincedently one pill left, he took it. The others couldn't stop him because he had a gun in his hand that he used to kill Mia. Then Kowalski began to groan loudly, "Kowalski!" Skipper called out, "Skipper! IT HURTS!" Kowalski yelled. The disease was hurting his lungs so bad. It was keeping him from breathing. Every breath was a painfull and agonizing shriek of suffer. "Kowalski, please STAY WITH ME!" Skipper yelled. "IT HURTS SO MUCH! THE PAIN! I CAN'T BREATHE! HELP ME SOMEONE!!!!!" Kowalski yelled in horror. "Kowalski..." Skipper whispered, tears were falling off his beak. "SKIPPER! IT HURTS!!!!" Then Kowalski made one final agonizing scream. He was gone, he suffered so much from the disease. Skipper began to cry, his team was dead. The Rat King stood there horrorfied, he realized what he did. "I can't believe this...what have I done?" He said. He let one person suffer for his own agony. As he watched the lead penguin cry over his fallen team member, he put the gun to his mouth and shot him self. The Rat King then fell to the ground, lifeless. "This world has gone to chaos..." Kelsi said in a quiet tone. Kelsi then flew off to tell everyone the bad news, Marlene on the other hand walked up to Skipper who burried his face on one of the blankets that strapped around Kowalski. Marlene put a paw on his shoulder, "We did all we could..." Marlene said. Skipper looked at her, his eyes were irritated and teary. "MARLENE! JUST PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!!!" Skipper cried. He then wrapped his flippers around her waist and burried his face in her chest. Marlene began to pat Skipper on the head, "I will never do that..." she said in a soft whisper. Skipper was still crying, then Marlene wrapped her arms around his head, "Shhhhh...don't cry...it's gonna be okay..." Marlene said. Then Skipper began to soften up. He looked back at Kowalski and said, "May you...rest in peace...".

* * *

Now, who's gonna break the news to King Julien? You'll see in the next chapter of Snow & Sickness!


	13. MY APOLOGIES

Authors Note

This is a note to all the readers reading Snow & Sickness. Please forgive me if I killed off any of your favorite characters. I'm gonna explain this in list form okay?

1. I dreamt this fanfic. And in the dream, it had a certain order the characters died. So sorry...

2. You'll probably loose all your favorite characters, so please don't loose hope in reading this.

3. Please don't give me flames. I know your sad and all, believe me I am, but please...no flames...unless it's advice.

4. If you want to know who will die in the later chapters, fill free to private message me. It will take an edge off.

5. Yes this is sad, but I had a warning on the description.

That's it for now, so please. Forgive me for killing off your favorite characters.


	14. Lovers Departure

Now that we have the Rat King dead, and Kowalski and Mia as well, how will King Julien take the news?

* * *

Chapter 12: Lovers Departure

King Julien was waiting for Mia to come back. Although he saw someone come back, but it was Kelsi. "Kelsi?" Raymond called out. "What are you doing here? Where's Mia?" Raymond asked. Kelsi then looked at him with a sad look, "I'm sorry..." Kelsi began, "She didn't make it..." Kelsi stated. When King Julien heard that, tears began falling down his face. He couldn't believe what he just heard, his queen was dead. "No...I don't believe you..." King Julien said. "Well...I'm sorry..." Kelsi said. Julien then hopped off his throne and walked to an isolated part of the Lemur Habitat. Raymond, Tanya, and Kelsi both watched as he sulked off to the juice bar. "Oh my God." Tanya said, "I'm so sorry." she continued. "What's sad about that was that she began to tell me that I got us this far..." Kelsi stated. "What happened?" Raymond asked. "She was shot by the Rat King. He came out of nowhere! He killed himself afterwards. What has happened to this world? All we are doing is killing each other and ourselves!" Kelsi cried. She then began collapsing on the floor sobbing uncontrolably, Tanya then placed a paw on Kelsi's shoulder. "This world is ending, but there will be a beginning." Tanya whispered reassuringly. "How do you know that?" Kelsi asked. "Because, once we get rescued, we'll be sure to be safe from the 'cold death'." Tanya whispered. "But, we have no doctor now...Kowalski is dead." Kelsi said. Raymond and Tanya were both shocked at this statement. Kowalski always beated himself up for every single death, but now he's dead. "Not Kowalski..." Raymond said, "I can't believe this is happening..." Tanya said. "What if the helicopter doesn't come? What is we're all doomed as it is?" Kelsi asked. Raymond was still sad about Kowalski dying, and so was Tanya. Skipper and Marlene walked into the Lemur Habitat and saw the depressed bodyguards and the mourning bat, "Kelsi?" Marlene called out. Kelsi then looked back to Marlene, "Marlene? I'm sorry for Kowalski..." Kelsi said wiping a tear. "Kowalski was a good friend. He didn't deserve to suffer at all..." Raymond said. "I know what you mean. He was the smartest one in your team Skipper, and also the one who seems to put a light in the mood." Tanya said in a sad tone. "All that is true..." Skipper said. Then Tanya gave Skipper an unexpected hug, Raymond didn't mind, Skipper needed that hug when he lost all his team members. Skipper then hugged back, "Thanks Tanya..." Skipper whispered. Then Tanya broke away from the hug, "You're welcome..." Tanya said. "Where's Ringtail?" Skipper asked. "He's over there." Raymond said pointing at the juice bar area. "I'll go talk to him. He would probably want a lot of comfort from his queen dying." Skipper said. Then with that, Skipper walked off to the juice bar.

King Julien looked at a picture of Mia, she was dancing with Julien in the picture. She looked happy, like she was having fun. Of course, now she's dead, away from Julien. Skipper then sat next to Julien at the juice bar, "Hey Julien...you okay?" Skipper asked. Julien was surprised at Skipper, that was probably a rare moment for him to hear his name being used like that. "Well...no...I am not okay. Mia is dead...she was my love, she always loved me." Julien said. "Listen...she was the greatest, at least it was merciful. I mean, she could've died by the disease." Skipper stated. King Julien then looked at Skipper, Julien's eyes were really irritated from tears. "I heard about Kowalski..." King Julien said. Skipper then nodded, Julien probably heard about it when he was sitting at the juice bar sobbing. "He was a great member of the team...he was strong and brave. So were Private and Rico..." Skipper said, "But now...my team is dead...they're all gone..." Skipper said. King Julien then realized the pain Skipper was going through, he then gave him a hug, "At least you still have Marlene." King Julien whispered. Skipper then looked up as King Julien let go of him. "Yes I do...you're right Ringtail." Skipper said, "Thank you for everything." Skipper said then walked away to Marlene. "You're welcome..." King Julien whispered as he watched Skipper trail off to the Otter Habitat.

Marlene was at her habitat. She was so sad about what has happened to the world. She was also worried about Skipper, what if he did die? Skipper then walked into the habitat to find Marlene sitting on the couch. "Marlene..." Skipper whispered, getting the otters attention, "Are you okay?" Skipper asked. Marlene looked at him, "Remember back at Private's funeral, when I said for you not to leave me?" Marlene asked. Skipper nodded his head, "Now I'm scared of you leaving this world. I might loose your love. I'm scared Skipper..." Marlene said sobbing. Skipper looked at her, she was really sad for her friends dying, and now she thought Skipper would've died. Skipper walked up to her and wrapped her in his flippers. She felt comfort in his flippers, "Shhhhh...I won't leave you...don't worry...don't cry." Skipper whispered in a comforting tone. Marlene then calmed down a bit, she was lucky to have Skipper as her boyfriend, she was happy to have Skipper alive. "Thanks Skipper..." Marlene said. "You're welcome..." Skipper said. Then Marlene and Skipper leaned in and began to kiss. After the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes. But then Raymond ran into the Otter Habitat, "Guys! Tanya! She needs help!" Raymond yelled. Skipper and Marlene broke away and quickly ran up to the Lemur Habitat.

When they got there, they found Tanya lying on the floor. "Tanya! Stay with me!" Raymond yelled. "What happened?" Skipper asked. "Tanya is infected, that's what happened." Raymond said. Skipper was shocked, he knew what Raymond would've done if Tanya died, he had to do anything to save Tanya. "Alright...we'll go to the HQ to treat her." Skipper said. "But what if we can't?" Raymond asked. "We will." Skipper said firmly. Raymond already lost most people he knew, and now he'll lose his one true love to the 'cold death'. He then knew what to do, "Alright, let's take her to the HQ." Raymond said. Then Skipper nodded and they both put Tanya on the resting chair and moved it to the Penguin HQ.

At the Penguin HQ, Maddie and her ducklings left, due to the fact that they knew how dramatic the situation would've been. Eggy then looked up to his mother, "Mommy?" he called, then Maddie looked down at the duckling. "Are we going to live?" Eggy asked. Maddie then placed a wing on his shoulder, "Of course we are, I'm sure of it." Maddie said. Eggy then gave his mother a look, "You sure? Cause most of us are dying." Eggy said. "We are. Now don't say that, you'll scare the other ducklings." Maddie said. "Okay..." Eggy nodded.

Back inside the HQ, Skipper and Marlene were trying there best to save Tanya. Unfortuneatly, they had no idea what to do, without Kowalski they didn't have a chance to save Tanya. They tried all of everything, but it seemed as if they couldn't do anything. "Skipper, I don't know what to do..." Marlene said. Skipper then nodded, "What can we do?" Skipper asked. Raymond then walked up to Tanya, "Tanya?" he called out. Tanya was breathing heavily, he held her in his arms, "Tanya..." Raymond said. Tanya opened her eyes and looked at him, "Raymond." Tanya said. Raymond then smiled, "Tanya, you're gonna be okay...we're gonna save you." Raymond said. "It's okay Raymond...I'm sure I'll join the others..." Tanya said. Raymond's eyes got wide as his smile faded. Tanya then closed her eyes and the heart monitor went flatline. Raymond put Tanya's body back on the bed and he began sobbing. He then knocked over the heart monitor in anger. Marlene then ran up to Raymond and hugged him, "Not Tanya...not Tanya..." Raymond cried. Skipper felt sorry for Raymond, he lost his love, and he lost all his friends. "Tanya..." Raymond sobbed. "It's going to be okay..." Marlene whispered. "No it's not..." Raymond said. Then Raymond walked out of the HQ and to the Lemur Habitat. He was obviously heading to his room. Skipper and Marlene both shocked. What was Raymond going to do to himself now that Tanya has died?

* * *

I would say something, but I'm sad. I re-edited it for some typos.


	15. Broken Depths

Tanya has died of the disease, and Raymond is completely distraught. How will this effect him? Find out in Snow & Sickness! :D

* * *

Chapter 13: Broken Depths

It was a quiet and dark day. Raymond sat in his room, alone in the dark. He began to think of how he lost Tanya. She died by the disease in Raymond's arms, it was a sad time for him. He was beginning to feel that life hhad no meaning at all. He lost his two brothers, Jeni, and now he lost Tanya. He sat there in depression, there was no way Tanya was comming back at all. He didn't know what to do, then Skipper walked into the room, "Hey...Raymond?" Skipper called out. "Raymond, it was bound to happen..." Skipper stated. Raymond looked at him, "What do you mean by that?" Raymond asked. "Well..." Then Raymond interrupted him, "Look...Tanya was the only one I loved, without her...my life means nothing..." Raymond said. Then Skipper just looked at him, he looked really messed up, he was in real pain. "First it was Kyle...then Jeni...then Erik...now...Tanya." Raymond said with a trembling tone. "I feel your pain...I lost my team. They died from this chaos." Skipper said. Raymond then let out a depressed sigh. "Skipper...just leave..." Raymond said. Then Skipper waddled out the room and to Marlene.

At the Otter Habitat, Kelsi and Marlene were just sitting there. They were both sad about Tanya dying. Then Skipper walked in the Otter Habitat. "Hey guys..." Skipper said. "Hey Skipper..." Marlene called out. Kelsi just waved. "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I don't think I wanna sleep in the HQ. Too many memories." Skipper stated. "Sure. You could have the guest bed." Marlene said. Then Skipper laid down on the guest bed. "Raymond has been acting really sad. He's still sad about losing Tanya." Skipper said. "So am I." Marlene said. Skipper then sat up on his bed, "He's never like this. You know how tough he is." Skipper stated. "Well...it's Tanya. He lost his only true love." Marlene stated. Skipper then looked at a picture of Erik and Kelsi that was under his pillow, "He's also sad about his brothers...and Jeni..." Skipper said while putting the picture of Erik and Kelsi on the table. "That poor guy...I hope someone could cheer him up..." Kelsi said. "We all lost someone...now there's only a few of us." Skipper said. Then Maddie walked into the Otter Habitat. "Hey, I heard what happened to Tanya..." Maddie spoke softly. "We are all losing our friends and loved ones..." Marlene said. "Where's your ducklings?" Skipper asked. "They're in the HQ. Julien is watching them." Maddie said. "Okay..." Skipper replied. Then Maddie walked out of the habitat and sat at the lake and looked at the stars. There were no lights in the city so the stars were now showing in the night sky. Marlene then followed her. "Hey...Maddie...are you okay?" Marlene asked. Maddie then spoke with a cracked tone from upcomming tears, "No...everyone who was suppose to watch my kids are gone. I'm starting to think that we're all gonna die soon...no hope at all." Maddie said. Marlene then put a paw on her shoulder, "Don't worry...we're all gonna live...I can assure you that." Marlene said. Then Maddie nodded, "Okay...thank you Marlene." Maddie said, "You're welcome." Marlene replied. Then Marlene realized that she should see how Julien was. Just incase anything bad happens. "I have to go check up on Julien." Marlene said. Maddie then nodded. With that, Marlene ran to the Penguin HQ, where Julien was watching the ducklings.

It was quiet at the HQ, mostly cause the ducklings were all asleep. Julien was not asleep, he was keeping a watchful eye on the ducklings. He saw what happened to his friends. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Maddie. Then Marlene walked in quietly to the lemur king, "Julien? Is everything okay?" Marlene asked in a hushed tone. "Yeah...just watching the ducklings." Julien said. "Are you sure?" Marlene asked, "I'm not sure...Marlene...Tanya is gone...and so is everyone else. Marlene if I'm gonna die...I want you to know this...I'm sorry that I was in love with you...I thought of you as a great friend." Julien stated. "Julien...you're not going to die...I'll make sure of that." Marlene said. "Thanks for the help..." Julien said. Then with that, Julien gave Marlene a big hug. "It's going to be okay, Julien." Marlene said in a comforting tone. "Thank you." Julien said in a whisper. Then they broke away and Marlene began to walk out of the HQ quietly. She didn't want to wake up the ducklings, they're probably dreaming about the world they knew before the pandemic.

Marlene then walked to the Lemur Habitat. She knew Raymond wasn't in great shape, but she had to take chances. Marlene walked into the muscular lemurs room. Raymond was sitting there, looking at a picture of Tanya and him. Marlene walked up to him, "Hey is everything alright?" Marlene asked. "No...everywhere I go...I see her. It's like she's still alive...but she isn't..." Raymond said in a sad tone. Marlene lowered her head in depression, "I'm sorry..." Marlene said. Then Raymond looked at Marlene, his eyes were irritated, "Is there something you need?" Raymond asked, "Not at all...I was just checking up on everyone else..." Marlene said. "Oh...okay...I understand..." Raymond said. Then Marlene walked out of Raymond's room. She took a few steps out then all of a sudden heard a gunshot noise. Then she heard a noise of a body falling. Marlene walked into Raymond's room to find him on the floor dead. With a gun in one paw and a photo of Tanya in the other one. Marlene backed out of the room, and sat down near the palm tree. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Skipper then walked into the Lemur Habitat to find Marlene crying. "Marlene?! What happened?!" Skipper asked. Marlene then looked up at him, "Skipper...it's Raymond...he's dead." Marlene cried. Skipper then saw the blood flow out of Raymond's room and onto the snow. Skipper walked in and saw Raymond's dead body. "Raymond!" Skipper yelled out. "Why! What the hell is going on here?!" Skipper yelled out. Then he began crying on the lemurs dead body as he lost another friend. "Raymond...why did you do it? Why does this happen? What's going on?!" Skipper cried.

Days later, Skipper began burying his friend in a grave. The grave that was holding Private, and other friends. The place was full of grave stones. Then Julien walked up to Skipper, he was holding his crown and he put it in the grave. "He can keep it. I don't want it anymore." Julien said. "But ringtail. That crown is..." Skipper was then interupted by Julien, "Was nothing...I don't want to be king anymore..." Julien said. Then Skipper put a flipper around Julien's shoulders. "I'm sure we'll be fine..." Skipper said. "How can you say that?" Julien asked. "I don't know anymore...I don't think we'll be fine...Julien...we might not be fine but..." Skipper then stopped midsentence and a tear rolled down his beak. "Skipper...listen...I'm sorry..." Julien said. Then they both finished burying Raymond and the snow was still falling on a depressing day. A day that reached broken depths.

* * *

Next...well...I can't tell you what's next. No flames, but other then that, the story is going to be good.


	16. No Mercy

Wow, who would've thought Raymond would've killed himself. You think you know a guy. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: No Mercy

Skipper was distraught that Raymond killed himself. He knew that the helicopter probably wasn't going to get them. He lost all hope, nothing was going to save them. He looked down at the frozen pond in the Otter Habitat, and began to think of all the friends he lost in the plague. He saw his reflection in the ice, and a tear fell from his beak and onto the ice. He didn't care about what was going to happen anymore, he just wanted it all over. Skipper walked into the Otter Habitat and found a knife on the table. He picked it up and was about to slice it across his flipper when a voice stopped him. "SKIPPER!!!" Kelsi shouted. She then tackled Skipper to the ground and threw the knife far from Skipper's reach. "Skipper! Don't do that!" Kelsi shouted. "Why should I care about my safety!? Why should I care about anything?!" Skipper asked, teary eyed. Then Kelsi got off of him, "What are you saying?" Kelsi asked calmly. "We're all gonna die soon, so what's the point in waiting?" Skipper said, dazed. Kelsi was shocked to hear Skipper say such things, she then took her claw and slapped the lead penguin across the face. "What the hell are you saying?! You don't want to do this! What about Marlene?! What will she do if you leave her?! You can't do this to her, Julien, me, or Maddie! We need a leader! So do me a favor, and get it together!" Kelsi shouted. Kelsi's speech impacted Skipper greatly, he then began to feel better. "You're right..." Skipper whisper. "I will...I will wait for this rescue team! And we all will be saved!" Skipper said triumphantly. Kelsi then gave Skipper a hug, which surprised the penguin. "You're gonna need this hug." Kelsi said. Skipper smiled and huged back.

Outside the cave, Marlene heard the whole thing. There was tears in her eyes about the speech, and the fact that Skipper was going to kill himself. Marlene then walked into the Penguin HQ, and saw Maddie awake, with her kids. "Momma? When can we go back to our habitat?" A duckling asked. "Well...we can't...we're gonna move to a new one." Maddie said trying to sound comforting. "But I liked our old one." The duckling said. "Don't worry, we'll have lots of new stuff in our new one. So you don't have to worry." Maddie said. "Okay." The duckling said, then walked off to the his brothers. Marlene walked over to Maddie, "Is everything alright?" Marlene asked. "Everything's fine. By the way...you know Raymond? What happend to him?" Maddie asked. They didn't tell Maddie about Raymond yet, due to the fact that the ducklings were still present. "I need to talk to you in private Maddie." Marlene said. Maddie knew where this was going, but followed her into Kowalski's lab. "Okay, what is it?" Maddie asked. "Well...Raymond...died..." Marlene said, with a cracked tone. Maddie was shocked to hear about Raymond, and didn't want to ask any questions. Little did they know, Eggy was outside the room listening in. "Raymond killed himself when Tanya died." Marlene said, teary eyed. Then Maddie embraced Marlene in a hug, "It's okay...don't worry..." Maddie said. Eggy heard the whole thing, he then knew Kyle wasn't the only one dead. Almost everyone was.

Back at the Otter Habitat, Skipper was still recovering from his state of depression, and Kelsi was there to accompany him. Then King Julien walked into the habitat, "I don't want to stay in my kingdom..." Julien said. "What do you mean?" Skipper asked. "Too many memories...I just want to stay here. I can't stay there, when all my friends are dead." Julien said in a sorrowful tone. Kelsi was a little shocked to hear Julien talk like that, he only cared about himself, and now Julein had to leave his own habitat for the sake of his sanity. "I miss my friends..." Julien said, beginning to cry. Kelsi looked at him and placed a claw on his shoulder, "Julien...look...we're gonna get through to this...okay?" Kelsi said with a smile. Julien then smiled and gave the bat a hug, "Thanks Kelsi..." Julien said. "You're welcome." Kelsi smiled.

With Maddie asleep, Marlen then walked into the Otter Habitat. She then saw that Julien was getting a bed ready, "Julien? What are..." Marlene was then interupted by Kelsi, "Julien needed a place to stay. He couldn't stand his own habitat." Kelsi stated. "Okay..." Marlene said. Then she walked over to Skipper, "Are you okay?" Marlene asked. "Yeah...I'm fine..." Skipper said. "Are you sure?" Marlene asked. "I'm sure..." Skipper said smiling. Marlene then gave him a hug, "Skipper, I know how you feel about losing your friends." Marlene stated. Skipper was confused. "I heard the conversation you and Kelsi were having." Marlene said. Skipper then lowered his head, he felt bad for what he was about to do, then Kelsi stopped him. Marlene then moved Skipper's face to meet his eyes, and then began to kiss him on his beak. Marlene began to move her arms around his back, and Skipper had his flippers at her shoulders. Then they broke away and looked at each other, "I love you Skipper...and I...I don't want you to leave me..." Marlene said resting her head on Skipper's chest. "I love you too Marlene...and it's okay...I'll never leave you..." Skipper whispered, holding Marlene.

Several minutes later, the four were sleeping in their beds in the Otter Habitat, and then Skipper heard a voice from the dark cave entrance. It was Eggy. The duckling had tears coming out of his eyes and looked very scared. "Momma won't wake up..." Eggy said. Marlene woke up at the voice and looked at Skipper. "Okay...we'll see what's going on." Skipper said. Then he looked at Marlene. "Marlene. Wake up." Skipper ordered. "Skipper, I'm awake..." Marlene said. "Right...we'll follow me." Skipper said. Then the trio went to the Penguin HQ.

When they got there, they saw Maddie sleeping soundly. Although Skipper and Marlene didn't think that when they heard Eggy's cry for help. "She won't wake up..." Eggy cried. The other ducklings began sobbing too. Skipper began to shove Maddie to wake her up. Although, Maddie didn't wake. She felt heavy and limp. She was gone. "No..." Marlene said. Skipper had a shocked look on his face. Then he looked at the ducklings and now noticed, that they had no home. They had no family either. Skipper couldn't think of what to do, they already knew there mom was dead, and now there was nothing left to do. Marlene then came with a solution, "Skipper...we could watch over the ducklings..." Marlene said. "What?" Skipper looked at her with a confused look. "It's something Maddie would want us to do." Marlene said. "Okay..." Skipper said. Then after a few minutes of comfort, the ducklings followed Marlene and Skipper out to the Otter Habitat.

At the Otter Habitat, Kelsi and Julien were wide awake. They then saw the ducklings following the two. "What happened?" Kelsi asked. Eggy then ran up to Kelsi and began crying hysterically. "Momma died!" he cried. His crying didn't make the other ducklings cry loud, but they were still crying. Kelsi then hugged the little duckling, "It's okay...shhhhh...it's okay." Kelsi whispered. Skipper, Marlene and Julien began to comfort the other crying ducklings. There was no hope in this plague. There was also no mercy.

* * *

At least the ducklings are safe. So, remember, R&R, no flames though.


	17. Hopeless

Well, we're nearing the end of Snow & Sickness! There are 2 chapters left, after this one. So, enjoy the fanfic. :)

* * *

Chapter 15:...Hopeless...

Skipper had just finished burying Maddie. He looked to the wooden graves along the area. It made him feel worried. It made him feel like someone else was next. Then he heard someones foot steps behind him. It was Marlene. "Marlene..." Skipper began. "Skipper...are you okay?" Marlene asked. "I'm worried..." Skipper said. Marlene then gave him a big hug, "You don't have to be, I'm right here with you..." Marlene said. Skipper hugged her back, he remembered the times he had with his team and his friends. The time Skipper had to get that shot, and his team had to stop him, to the time when they had to help Marlene out with ghostly noise in her habitat, which in turn had to be Roger. All those memories were now gone, just a bunch of childrens dreams of something he can't have. A tear escaped his eye and ran down his beak, the leader penguin began sobbing as most of his friends were dead. "Marlene...what if you aren't here with me?" Skipper asked in a cracked tone. "Don't talk like that, I'll always stay with you..." Marlene whispered. Then they both walked to the Otter Habitat.

At the Otter Habitat, Kelsi, King Julien, and the ducklings were waiting on Kowalski's radio for a signal to the rescue chopper. Kelsi kept turning the dial for it, and then found a voice. It was a Russian accent, the Spetsnaz lemurs. "Is there anyone here?! Over." the voice asked. Everyone was excited to hear a voice from the radio, "Yes! There's people here!!! Over." Kelsi yelled in excitement. The group gathered to the radio in happiness to know that there is now hope. "Okay, we're going to rescue you guys. By the way, where's Raymond and Tanya? Over." the voice asked. It was a shock to everyone to know that the soldiers knew the two. Kelsi then took a deep sigh and began to speak, "I'm sorry...they...died...over." Kelsi said. There was a long silence and then the voices spoke up, "Their deaths won't go unrecognized, they shall be remembered for all time. Over." The voice said. "Thanks...over" Kelsi said. Then the voice began to speak again, "Okay...our chopper will fly in to rescue you all in about 7200 hours. Over." then Skipper took the radio, "But that's three days! There was 24 of us and now there's 8 left, counting the little ducklings we have." Skipper stated, "So please, try to get here as soon as possible. Over." Skipper continued. "We'll try. Best of luck to you my friends. Over and out." The voice said, then the radio went silent. The group were now in joy, the helicopter was going to save them. "We're gonna be saved!" Kelsi shouted in joy and hugged King Julien. "I can't believe it! This is great!" Marlene said smiling. She then kissed Skipper on the beak in joy. They all were so happy that the helicopter was going to save them.

After one day, the group was packing up for their evacuation and then Skipper suddenly went into the HQ to get his stuff. He looked around and saw all of the teams stuff. He saw Kowalski's chemestry set, Private's box of Peanut Butter Winky's, and Rico's hammer. He remembered all the good times they had with the objects. They were now nothing but antiques, used without the laughter he once heard or knew. Skipper remembered his team once more and another tear escaped his eye. Marlene then walked in, "Hey, I'm all packed up, are you..." she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the lead penguin crying. She then walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Skipper...listen...we're going to be saved...don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll be saved..." Marlene whispered. Skipper then stopped crying and began to regain his strength back, "Thanks Marlene..." he said wiping a tear off his beak. Then he took a bag and began to put his stuff inside it. He then found a picture of him and his team. He nearly cried at the sight of it but then put it into the sack. They then walked to the Otter Habitat to put their stuff in the closet.

When they got there, they noticed Kelsi was gone. Skipper and Marlene were both wondering where she could've gone. "Julien...where's Kelsi?" Marlene asked. "She just ran off. I was going to come get you guys to find her." Julien said. Then the two were shocked to hear that. "What?! Where could she have gone?!" Skipper asked hesitently. "I don't know. She said she wanted Erik alive with us." Julien stated. Skipper and Marlene now assumed the worst, she might have gone insane. Skipper and Marlene then left the Otter Habitat to look for Kelsi.

Kelsi was runing to the gate just to open it, then she saw Skipper and Marlene right behind her. "Skipper! Marlene! Don't come near me!" Kelsi shouted. Skipper and Marlene then stopped in their tracks, they were both shocked at the state she was in. "Kelsi...what are you doing? We're going to be saved. Isn't that what you wanted?" Marlene asked. "Erik...I wanted him to be with us...and now he's dead." Kelsi said. "But, you can't do this to us, you can't leave us." Skipper said. "I don't care about that anymore!" Kelsi screeched. Marlene and Skipper both jumped at her sudden shriek, then Kelsi proceeded to unlock the gate. Once she did, she began to feel weak, "Kelsi! The disease!" Skipper shouted. "I don't care..." Kelsi said weakly. Then Kelsi opened the gate and fell to the ground. She began crawling in pain, knowing that the disease was taking her slowly. Then she was beginning to wheeze as the disease was making it hard to breathe for her. "Kelsi..." Marlene whispered. Then they saw her stop in the snow. She was now motionless. The young female bat was gone. Marlene then burried her head in Skipper's chest and began sobbing uncontrolably. Skipper held her tightly and whispered "It's gong to be okay...she's with Erik now..." into her ear. They then left to the Otter Habitat. Kelsi was gone, and now there was no hope in ever bringing her safely to Greenland. Everything was nearly hopeless.

* * *

Poor Kelsi, now there's only Skipper, King Julien, and Marlene left. Who will be next? Find out on Snow.......And......SICKNESS!!!


	18. Evacuation

Okay, here's the ending. And after that is the epologue! So enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 16: Evacuation

As the two walked back to the Otter Habitat, they saw that the ducklings were fast asleep. "Julien...we have some bad news..." Skipper began. Julien, who was siting on the couch, exhausted, then got up and began to listen to them. "You see...Kelsi...she's gone..." Skipper stated grimly. Julien was shocked at hearing this, "What? This can not be happening..." Julien said, almost teary eyed. "I'm sorry..." Skipper said. Julien then began to cry a little, "I can not to be believing this..." Julien said sobbing. Marlene then walked up to him and gave him a hug. "It's okay...shhhh...it's okay..." Marlene whispered. "How is it okay? There's only three of us left..." Julien said. "We'll soon be okay...don't worry." Marlene whispered.

The next day, Skipper and Marlene were both at the Otter Pond. Skipper was looking at the ice, he was remembering his old life at the zoo, where the disease didn't strike, where everyone was okay. But that life wasn't true anymore, most of everyone died, and now no one will be able to see their friends again. Marlene looked at Skipper and saw that he was sad, "Skipper...we're going to be rescued..." Marlene said. "But Kelsi...she saved me from suicide...now she's gone..." Skipper whispered grimly. "Skipper, you're still here...with me..." Marlene said. Skipper looked at her, "Yeah...I guess you're right." Skipper smiled. Then Marlene leaned in to kiss Skipper on the beak. They then broke away from the kiss, "I will never leave you." Skipper whispered to Marlene.

In the Otter Cave, Julien was sitting down at the table, and then Eggy came up to him. "Julien? When is the helicopter coming?" Eggy asked. "It is to be coming here tomorrow." Julien said. "That's good." Eggy said. Then all of a sudden, Eggy began to burst into tears, "What's the matter?" Julien asked. "I miss Mommy." Eggy replied. Julien then gave Eggy a big hug, "Shhhh...it's okay...don't cry...she's in a better place. She's safe from what's happening..." Julien said. Eggy then wiped a tear from his beak. "Are you sure?" Eggy asked. "Yeah." Julein said reassuringly.

On the third day, a call came from the radio. Skipper ran up to it, "Hello, is there anyone there? Over." Skipper called out. "Da, we are here. But we're at a different location. Over." The voice said. "Good. Where are you? Over." Skipper asked. "We're at the Cleopatra Needle. Over." The voice said. Then Marlene and Julien began to get ready to grab their stuff. "Okay, we'll be ready to go then. Over." Skipper said. "Roger that. Over and out." The voice said. Then with that, Skipper grabbed his carrying sack, and the three grabbed their stuff, "Alright, let's go." Skipper said. And with that, the group then left to the Central Park.

When they got there, they saw that there was snow all over the roads. Probably from the fact that the snow plows didn't have anyone to drive them, so that was probably the reason why the snow was everywhere. Then when they got to a tree, Skipper noticed King Julien was falling behind, "King Julien, come on!" Skipper called out. Then Julien collapsed to the ground. Skipper and Marlene ran over to him, "Julien...are you okay?" Marlene asked. "I'm infected..." Julien said grimly. The two stood their shocked, "What?" Skipper said. "That's right...I can't go on. Just go on without me..." Julien said. Skipper looked at him, "We can't just leave you..." Skipper said. "Yes, you can." Julien said. Skipper was trying hard to fight back the tears but his resistance was futile. He began to cry, "Julien, you can't die..." Skipper said, sobbing. "I'm sorry...I can't control my fate..." Julien said. "But Julien...what will you do now?" Marlene asked. Julien looked at the direction the zoo was, "I'll just...go back to the way things were..." Julien said. "Good bye...Julien..." Skipper said in a cracked tone. "Good bye...neighbor..." Julien said. Then Julien got up with the remaing strength he had and walked all the way back to the zoo. Skipper and Marlene then walked back to the direction of the helicopter, along with Eggy and the others.

When they got there, they saw the helicopter in the clearing near Cleopatra's Needle, with two armed soldiers. Skipper and Marlene walked over to it, "It's okay, we're not infected." Skipper said to the two soldiers. Then a soldier walked up to them, "Where's the other two?" the soldier asked. "It's just us..." Skipper stated. Then there was an long silence, after a while, the soldiers signaled them on the helicopter. "Alright. Come on, let's go." the soldiers said. Then Skipper, Marlene, and the ducklings hoped onto the helicopter as it flew off to Greenland.

King Julien was at the zoo. He looked around at the habitats with all his remaining strength. He then saw his throne covered in snow. He began to sit on it. He remembered all the times he had with his friends, Maurice and Mort. He remembered the time when he thought Maurice was captured in a camera, and the time Mort was sent to a sadistic toy factory. The throne brought back memories to him. Then he began wheezing as his lungs began to hurt from the disease. He then closed his eyes and let out his last breath. The zoo was quiet. There was no sound nor animal in sight. All there was was wooden graves and haunting memories. That was all there was.

* * *

Hooray! They all escaped! Well, Skipper and Marlene have. Along with the ducklings. Anywho, R&R and don't forget, the epilogue is next after this.


	19. Epilogue: Tombstone For All

Well...this is the epilogue for ya. Enjoy the true ending to Snow & Sickness.

* * *

Epilogue: Tombstone For All

Three years later, Skipper and Marlene were both at a rocky landscape type place in Greenland. They were safe from the disease. They were safe from death.

The ducklings were being taken care off at the Spetsnaz camp. They had nothing to worry about either.

Skipper and Marlene then saw a memorial they set up with pictures of their friends. It was a big monutment, and there seemed to be alot of pictures. It was in the shape of a cross, with many pictures of the animals on the bottom of it. No humans, saw it, but if they did, they'd probably leave it alone.

"I sure do miss my team..." Skipper said.

"I miss my friends." Marlene said.

Then Marlene put a flower on the memorial, "May they rest in peace..." Skipper said.

"Yeah..." Marlene said quietly.

"They were the best friends we ever had." Skipper said.

"I know what you mean. Erik with his comedian attitude. Raymond with his toughness." Marlene said.

"Yeah...they were great friends." Skipper said.

They both then went on about what their friends did before the disease. From the time when Kelsi first showed up, to the time when they were getting that Thanksgiving dinner ready. They had so many moments to talk about. Then Skipper placed a rose on the memorial.

"Well, we should get going now..." Skipper said.

"Yeah..." Marlene said.

Then with that, Marlene and Skipper both walked away from the memorial and towards the Spetznas camp. All they'll remember for the last times they'll see are snow and sickness.

**The End**

* * *

_Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim _  
_No matter what you say _  
_It don't take away the pain _

_That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies _  
_Don't nobody know why _  
_It's the blind leading the blind _

_I guess that's the way the story goes _  
_Will it ever make sense _  
_Somebody's got to know _

_There's got to be more to life than this _  
_There's got to be more to everything _  
_I thought exists _

_POD - Youth Of The Nation_

* * *

That's it. Thanks for reading Snow & Sickness, and don't forget to R&R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, or POD. All rights go to the rightful owners.


End file.
